Elle voulait mourir, il l'a fait sourire
by Marine Demo
Summary: Hermione ne se remet pas de la guerre ... Où va-t-elle pouvoir trouver de l'aide ? "Je souhaite vous aider car vous voir dans cet état me … Poudlard doit retrouver la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout agaçante d'antan. C'est tout."
1. Chapter 1

_**PREMIER**_

Hermione se sentait déprimée. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : stopper toutes les souffrances de son corps et de son esprit, faire taire toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, cette dernière qui lui avait fait perdre tant d'êtres chers et qui, cruelle et sans pitié, la détruisait à mesure que le temps passait. Hermione se trouvait seule dans la salle commune, et fixait les braises qui restaient dans la cheminée. La pénombre autour d'elle ressemblait à la mort qu'elle voulait rejoindre. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, la tête baissée, ses cheveux camouflant son visage, elle pleurait. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'elle avait repris les cours, tandis que Harry et Ron devenait des Aurors, 6 mois que la guerre était finie, que Voldemort n'était plus, et qu'on n'entendait plus parler des Mangemorts, 6 mois qu'Hermione essayait de se relever, sans pour autant y parvenir. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle prit sa décision. Elle se leva, et sortit de la salle commune, sans prendre ni sa veste, ni sa baguette. Son pyjama, composé d'un tee-shirt manches courtes et d'un jogging fin, ne suffisait pas pour lui tenir chaud. Elle grelottait dans les couloirs, les yeux dans le vide, tandis que ses pieds la menait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Quand elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle était au pied des escaliers en colimaçon branlants. Elle escalada les marches rapidement, égratignant ses pieds nus sur les marches dures et irrégulières. Quand elle déboucha en haut des escaliers, elle fut secouée par de violentes rafales de vent. Hermione se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et se pencha pour regarder en bas. Oui, la chute serait longue, mais au moins elle était sûre de ne pas survivre. C'était ce qu'elle voulait : mourir, rejoindre toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdues, et surtout, quitter ce monde et toutes les souffrances qu'elle endurait chaque jour. Les yeux brillants de larmes, et complètement décidée, elle recula, pris une grande inspiration, et s'avança à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne s'arrêta pas contre la rambarde. Elle l'enjamba et s'apprêta à sauter, pour enfin dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Il rentrait de Pré-au-Lard, après être allé chercher des ingrédients pour ses élèves, les sales cornichons décérébrés de première année ! Incapable de se servir de racine d'asphodèle sans détruire la totalité de la racine ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces petits arrogants, pensant que tout était possible, qu'ils étaient capables de tout faire sans qu'on leur donne le moindre conseil, le moindre ordre. Pour la millième fois depuis la rentrée, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de reprendre son poste quand Minerva McGonagall le lui avait proposé. Quel idiot il avait été ! Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il pu bien faire d'autre ? La communauté sorcière avait peut-être été convaincue qu'il n'était pas un véritable Mangemort, ni un traitre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les gens l'acceptaient. Mais à quoi bon se lamenter, jamais il n'aurait supporté de devoir être constamment accompagné par n'importe qui, comme chaque célébrité du monde sorcier. Il préférait de loin être la chauve-souris des cachots et profiter de sa solitude et de sa tranquillité relative. Tout en remontant vivement le chemin enneigé qui menait aux portes de Poudlard, Severus eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer, il en était persuadé. Levant les yeux vers le château il aperçut, grâce à la lumière diffusée par la lune, une silhouette en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Cette dernière avait les cheveux longs qui volaient au gré des violentes rafales de vent, habituelles en ce mois de décembre. Persuadé que c'était une élève, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'une élève venait faire en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et par un temps pareil, contournant ainsi plusieurs règles de l'école ? Puis, la silhouette recula et il ne vit plus personne. Il se dit que la jeune fille devait être partie se coucher, mais il garda quand même les yeux fixés sur le haut de la tour, tout en reprenant sa marche vers le château. Mais la silhouette réapparut, et cette fois, passa par-dessus la rambarde. Severus retint son souffle et écarquilla les yeux. Non, personne n'aurait l'idée de faire ça. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient choyés et dorlotés par leurs parents, la Directrice, les professeurs, les elfes de maison, l'infirmière. Aucun d'eux n'avait à se plaindre. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait … se suicider ? Alors il vit la silhouette lâcher prise, et se précipiter dans le vide.

Hermione souffla un bon coup et, fermant les yeux, lâcha la rambarde et se pencha un peu plus en avant. Elle sentit la gravité emporter son corps vers le sol, des dizaines de mètres plus bas. Sans s'en rendre compte elle sourit, alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux hermétiquement fermés.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Severus lâcha tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains et attrapa sa baguette. Tout en courant vers la tour d'Astronomie, il pointa sa baguette sur le corps qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sol et cria « Aresto Momentum », stoppant ainsi la chute de cette personne désespérément attirée par la mort. Sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui pour maintenir le corps en l'air, il couru jusqu'au bas de la tour d'Astronomie et finit de faire descendre le corps de la jeune fille. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol, pestant intérieurement contre cette élève qui se croyait tellement désespérée qu'elle s'était sentie obligée d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours. Les jeunes n'étaient que des égoïstes pensant que la vie est trop injuste et s'acharne sur eux. Il retourna le corps et ne put empêcher la surprise de venir envahir son visage.

Hermione s'était sentie tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis tout s'était arrêté. Elle ne se sentait pas différente d'avant, et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Alors c'était donc ça la mort ? Elle était déçue. Si rien ne changeait après notre mort, comment pourrions-nous avoir un peu de repos en ce monde ? Son cerveau pédalait tout seul, allant contre son envie de ne plus rien entendre de ses pensées. Mais soudain, elle sentit la neige froide entrer en contact avec son corps. Quoi ? La neige ? Elle était donc encore en vie ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ses larmes redoublèrent, cependant qu'elle restait immobile dans le neige, ne voulant pas croire à un nouveau malheur dans sa vie. Hermione entendit des pas faire crisser la neige non loin de là puis se stopper à ses côtés. Une onde magique l'enveloppa et elle sentit qu'on la retournait. Elle ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir qui avait pensé bon de la sauver. Alors elle resta immobile.

Hermione Granger. Le corps devant lui était celui d'Hermione Granger. Par Merlin mais pourquoi tenter un acte aussi fou alors qu'elle et ses amis avaient remporté la guerre et qu'ils vivaient maintenant paisiblement ? Voyant que son élève ne bougeait pas, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Il put voir dans ces yeux noisette de la tristesse, non, du désespoir, et une grande souffrance. Lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien éprouva aussitôt de la pitié pour cette jeune femme délaissée et triste. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas habillée pour sortir dans la neige et qu'elle grelottait de froid. Ses lèvres devenaient bleues à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il défit sa cape et, tout en soulevant son élève, l'enroula dans le vêtement. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son visage. Sans un mot, il lança un Accio pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la précipitation, puis quand elles arrivèrent, les fit léviter derrière lui. Ensuite il passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione, l'autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva délicatement.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle retint un cri de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à n'importe qui, mais pas à son professeur de Potions. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur lui tandis qu'il l'emmitouflait dans sa propre cape. Sa cape à lui. Quelle idée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une telle chose possible. Le professeur Rogue capable de douceur. Non, elle devait rêver. Alors lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle pensa qu'elle était définitivement endormie et en train de rêver. Non, c'était impossible, et pourtant … Elle déposa sa tête contre le torse de Severus Rogue, fatiguée. Et en soupirant, elle se demanda où il comptait l'emmener. A l'infirmerie ? Non, surtout pas, il ne fallait pas que les autres soient au courant de quoi que ce soit !

« Professeur ? s'entendit-elle gémir

\- Hmmm … ?

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Infirmerie ?

\- En effet.

\- Non. S'il-vous-plait. »

Severus Rogue s'arrêta en plein milieu du Grand Hall et baissa la tête vers son élève, un sourcil levé.

« Si vous m'emmenez à l'infirmerie, mes amis sauront ce que j'ai voulu faire.

\- Et ?

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- De toute évidence si, sinon vous n'auriez pas tenté un acte aussi désespéré qu'égoïste.

\- Ne jugez pas. Laissez-moi là.

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser seule ici pour que vous puissiez retourner dans la tour d'Astronomie. Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile Miss Granger ? Je vous mène à l'infirmerie et pas de négociations possibles.

\- Dans ma salle commune alors ?

\- J'ai dit pas de négociations. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue. Elle venait d'essayer de se suicider, et non, il fallait encore qu'elle pose ses conditions. Son état ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Severus monta donc jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans prêter attention aux faibles contestations de la jeune fille. Quand ils y entrèrent, il put constater qu'aucun élève ne s'y trouvait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car jamais Granger ne lui aurait pardonné le fait d'être vue dans cet état par un élève. Quoi ? Le pardonner ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu lui faire qu'elle lui en veuille ou pas ? Il la déposa sur le lit le plus proche, et tout en lui disant de ne pas bouger, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, qui devait sûrement dormir profondément à cette heure-ci. Avant de rentrer dans le bureau de l'infirmière, il jeta un regard à la jeune fille, qui semblait déjà sombrer dans le sommeil. Severus entra dans le bureau puis se dirigea vers une autre porte, sur sa droite. Il toqua d'abord doucement, puis plus fort, car l'infirmière ne répondait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une Mme Pomfresh totalement endormie.

« Dépêchez-vous, on a besoin de vous à côté.

\- Severus ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- J'ai trouvé Miss Granger qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en bas de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Vous avez trouvé … Quoi ?!

\- Vous avez très bien compris. Elle va bien physiquement, même si je pense qu'elle est presque en hypothermie. Mais moralement, il va lui falloir quelque chose.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. »

L'infirmière rentra dans ses appartements pour en sortir presque immédiatement, réveillée. Elle passa devant Severus Rogue et entra dans l'infirmerie. Mais elle se stoppa net après avoir passé la porte, puis se retourna vers le maître des Potions, incrédule.

« Où est-elle ?

\- Dans le lit là … Par Merlin, où est-elle passée ?! »

Severus se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, persuadé que son élève allait réitérer sa bêtise.

Dès qu'il fut rentré dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, elle se dépêcha de se lever, et de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée et chamboulée qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir et bouger. Elle était Hermione Granger après tout. Alors elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et s'était dirigée à son rythme vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, se tenant aux murs, incapable de marcher droit. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser, sa gorge nouée par les larmes lui faisait mal, et ses yeux brûlaient. Elle se sentait trembler sous la cape pourtant épaisse de son professeur de potions. Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle dû rester à l'infirmerie … Après d'énormes efforts et de longues minutes, elle arriva enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, vide. Pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre elle ? Totalement désespérée, seule et émotionnellement perdue, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, et s'endormit en pleurant, blottie dans la cape de Severus Rogue.

Il couru jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, inquiet. Oui, lui, Severus Rogue, était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger dans un tel état, et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait. Ses yeux vides, ses larmes, son visage tiré par la tristesse, tout cela l'inquiétait. Arrivé à l'endroit où la jeune fille avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il put constater qu'elle ne s'y trouvait, à son grand soulagement, pas. Mais alors où pouvait-elle bien être ? De plus en plus inquiet, il redescendit en courant, puis s'arrêta pour réfléchir une minute. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'amener à l'infirmerie. Qu'avait-elle dit d'autre ? De la laisser dans le Hall. Il avait refusé, ça lui avait paru logique. Ensuite, elle lui avait demandé d'aller la déposer dans sa salle commune, pour ne pas que ses amis se fassent du souci. Peut-être y était-elle allée ? Il l'espérait. Reprenant sa course, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans vraiment faire attention à la route qu'il empruntait. Ses pieds le conduisait d'eux-mêmes où il voulait aller, tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait aux autres endroits dans lesquels Hermione aurait pu se rendre. Quand il vit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se stoppa net. Le tableau était vide, et devant une petite silhouette entourée d'une cape noire était recroquevillée et visiblement endormie. Severus s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à son élève, puis s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Ses genoux craquèrent et le bruit se répercuta dans l'immensité du château, faisant sursauter Hermione dont le sommeil était extrêmement léger. Elle leva vers lui un regard vitreux. Fronçant les sourcils, le maître des potions tendit la main et la posa sur le front de la jeune fille. Constatant qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre, il la reprit dans ses bras, et malgré ses protestations de plus en plus faibles et silencieuses, Severus emmena une nouvelle fois Hermione à l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, comme promis ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je pars en vacances 1 semaine et je ne sais pas si j'aurai la wifi, donc désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews ..._

 _A dimanche prochain pour le troisième chapitre et bonne lecture ! ;)_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et refusaient catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Hermione percevait une lumière blanche à travers ses paupières closes, et se demanda où elle était. Morte ? Enfin ? Elle bougea légèrement la tête et émit un gémissement de douleur. Son crâne semblait être enfermé dans un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entendit des murmures autour d'elle. En soupirant, elle ouvrit difficilement des yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ginny.

« Hermione ! Enfin tu es réveillée ! Si tu savais comme on était inquiet ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller au lieu d'essayer de venir à l'infirmerie seule et de faire un malaise devant le portrait ?

\- De fai … Hein ?

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, on est dans le même dortoir ! Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule alors que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

\- Je ne suis …

\- Miss Weasley, je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser Miss Granger se reposer encore un peu. Visiblement, ses capacités intellectuelles ne sont pas encore réveillées. »

Cette voix. Sa voix. Severus Rogue était dans l'infirmerie. Et là, tout se remit en place dans sa tête. Sa tentative de suicide, Rogue qui l'avait sauvée, oui, c'était bien cela. Puis il l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie mais elle était partie et s'était endormie devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ensuite le trou noir. Elle se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vu accroupi à côté d'elle, mais rien de ce qui s'était passé après ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que Ginny lui disait au revoir, promettant de repasser plus tard, peut-être avec Neville et Luna. Mais Hermione n'écoutait quasiment pas. Son attention s'était maintenant tournée vers Severus Rogue, debout devant le lit voisin du sien, les bras croisés, qui la fixait également.

Il suivit Ginny des yeux pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce, puis fit léviter une chaise jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. S'asseyant dessus, il fixa la jeune fille d'un air mécontent. C'est Hermione qui engagea la conversation, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit la vérité ?

\- Parce que. Pourquoi vouliez-vous mettre fin à vos jours ?

\- Parce que. Pourquoi teniez-vous absolument à m'amener ici ?

\- Parce que. Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que vos amis soient au courant de votre dépression ?

\- Parce que. Pourquoi m'avez-vous …

\- Stop ! Je veux des réponses claires.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors répondez-moi et je vous répondrai.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier Miss Granger. »

Vexée, la jeune fille se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Elle lança un regard assassin à son professeur puis, détournant le regard, lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle acceptait les conditions et qu'il pouvait commencer à poser ses questions.

Elle était têtue. Très têtue. Très Gryffondor en somme. Alors il commença à poser ses questions, tout en l'observant pour repérer un quelconque mensonge.

« Donc, pourquoi vouliez-vous mettre fin à vos jours ?

\- Vous m'avez dit hier que c'était quelque chose d'égoïste, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse aujourd'hui.

\- Miss Granger, je ne rigole pas. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de vous suicider. »

A ce mot, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle se cacha sous la couverture, honteuse, et continua de pleurer tandis que lui, Severus, restait assis sur sa chaise, ne sachant comment réagir. Il trouvait la jeune fille pathétique de se mettre à pleurer, mais en même temps, il ressentait une légère pitié pour elle. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça, même l'année précédente, lors de la guerre. Il attendit donc qu'elle se calme et qu'elle décide de sortir de sous la couette, tout en appliquant un air indifférent sur son visage.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit les sanglots s'espacer et il vit Hermione sortir la tête de sa cachette, les yeux rougis. Reniflant, elle s'assit dans son lit et fixa le mur en face d'elle. Severus reposa donc sa question, sans se soucier des quelques larmes qui coulaient encore lentement sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« J'ai … Si j'ai voulu faire ça c'est que … Je ne … Oh et puis merde, pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?!

\- 10 points en moins à la maison Gryffondor pour impolitesse envers un professeur. Ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement, mais je suis le seul, avec Mme Pomfresh, à savoir ce que vous avez tenté la nuit dernière. L'infirmière étant occupée, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous poser moi-même la question. Et si jamais vous ne me répondez pas, j'irai expliquer la véritable raison de votre présence ici à Miss Weasley.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous l'interdis !

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire. Maintenant dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas.

\- Miss Granger, cela suffit ! Votre insolence coûtera 10 points à votre maison, une fois encore ! Je crois que le seul moyen de vous faire parler est d'aller prévenir vos amis. Alors j'y vais de ce pas, et croyez-moi, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure quand je serai revenu ! »

Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que toute la tristesse qu'elle avait contenue depuis le début s'était maintenant transformée en colère, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tenait-il tant à savoir pourquoi elle avait voulu se tuer ? Ça ne le regardait absolument pas, et ça ne l'avancerai à rien de le savoir. Mais quand elle l'avait vu se lever pour mettre sa menace à exécution, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de le supplier de revenir et de ne pas aller voir Ginny. Il s'était stoppé devant la porte de l'infirmerie et avait attendu qu'elle réitère ses supplications pour se retourner et se rapprocher du lit. Il s'était rassis sur la chaise et avait patienté silencieusement qu'elle se lance dans un discours visant à lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait voulu faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix … J'ai voulu faire ça parce que... Parce que je n'en peux plus. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais j'en ai marre de devoir vivre avec toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur, toutes ces pensées, mes souvenirs. Nous avons tous perdu beaucoup pendant la guerre, et je sais que je ne devrais pas me morfondre comme ça, car tout le monde a eu du mal à se remettre des horreurs que nous avons vécues. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à retrouver un véritable sourire, à retrouver ma bonne humeur et ma joie de vivre d'avant la guerre. Et chaque soir, quand je vais me coucher, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est ne pas me réveiller. Mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, je revis la chasse aux Horcruxes, je revois Lestrange, mon subconscient imagine des scènes que nous avons réussi à éviter de justesse. Alors la nuit dernière, comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je suis descendue dans la salle commune. Elle était vide, il faisait sombre, je suis allée m'asseoir sur le canapé et j'ai réfléchi. Après un certain temps j'ai pris ma décision et je suis montée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et vous connaissez la suite. »

Elle se tut, consciente qu'elle se faisait passer pour une pauvre petite victime. Il devait la trouver pathétique et horripilante, une jeune fille perdue essayant de se rendre intéressante. A cette pensée, elle rougit de honte et baissa la tête. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Hermione se trouva de plus en plus pathétique, et devint de plus en plus cramoisi. Puis le professeur Rogue prit la parole, d'une voix froide et distante.

« Vous pensez donc être la seule personne qui n'arrive pas à se remettre de la guerre ? Beaucoup de sorciers sont encore sous le choc des événements passés. Et donc tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est sauter de la tour d'Astronomie parce que vous vous pensez déprimée et irrécupérable. C'est égoïste et pathétique.

\- ...

\- Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Rester dans cet état ou vous en sortir ? Parler à vos amis ou leur cacher cette effrayante vérité ?

\- Je … Je n'en sais rien.

\- Très bien, alors restez dans cet état. Si vous voulez je vous mène en haut de la tour d'Astronomie maintenant, et je vous laisse faire. Au moins vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous donner du mal pour aller mieux. Et par Merlin, arrêtez de pleurer ! »

Pourquoi pleurait-elle autant ? Mais enfin, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant tout faire pour aller mieux non ? Il la regardait se noyer dans ses larmes sans rien faire, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il restait donc assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, les yeux fixés sur cette épave de jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Tout en soupirant, Severus quitta la jeune femme en lui disant qu'il repasserait plus tard, et qu'il voulait la voir dans un meilleur état.

Toute la journée il pensa à Hermione et à ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille au soir. Tout le monde à Poudlard pensait que la jeune femme allait mieux, même beaucoup mieux. Mais apparemment elle avait bien caché son jeu et avait dupé élèves, professeurs et amis. Severus s'étonna même de la manière dont elle avait réussi a camouflé ses sentiments, ses larmes qui, lui semblait-il, tombaient sans relâche. Cependant, quand il retourna à l'infirmerie le soir, il n'y allait pas pour la féliciter ou lui enlever à nouveau des points. Il y allait pour prendre de ses nouvelles, car il était inquiet de la tournure des évènements. _Tu es inquiet pour elle._ Non, pas pour elle. Juste parce qu'un suicide à Poudlard ne serait pas convenable, surtout juste quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Mais quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il ne trouva que des lits vides et parfaitement faits. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, qu'il trouva assise devant une impressionnante pile de papier.

« Où est-elle ?

\- Où est qui Severus ?

\- Granger évidemment, qui d'autre ?

\- Oh, elle est sortie en début d'après-midi, elle allait beaucoup mieux. »

Severus fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie sans prêter attention à l'infirmière qui maugréait derrière lui. Si Hermione était sortie en début d'après-midi, elle aurait du assister à son cours de potion qui venait juste de se terminer. Or, elle ne s'était pas présentée. Alors où pouvait-elle bien être ? Severus décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger et vérifier que la jeune femme s'y trouvait. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, si Mme Pomfresh avait décidé qu'elle était apte à sortir, alors c'est que tout devait aller pour le mieux. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Miss Granger de sécher un cours. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, avec au plus profond de lui-même une inquiétude sournoise qu'il préféra ignorer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! ;)_

 _Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain avec le chapitre quatre :D_

Appuyée contre la rambarde en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Hermione regardait le soleil descendre sur le lac, donnant de jolis reflets orangés et rosés à l'eau paisible. Elle avait pensé à se couvrir plus que la nuit dernière avant de monter et s'en félicitait maintenant, car le vent soufflait encore plus fort que la veille. Ses cheveux étaient secoués dans tous les sens, s'emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Quand Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir, elle s'était dépêchée de se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour chercher des vêtements chauds, puis était montée à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis, contemplant le parc sans réellement le voir. Maintenant que le soleil se couchait, elle se disait qu'elle avait faim. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de descendre dans le Grande Salle, pour croiser le regard de ses amis inquiets, des professeurs dont elle avait séché les cours l'après-midi même. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas croiser _son_ regard. Si jamais, par malheur, les yeux noirs se posaient sur elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter la lueur de sarcasme et de dégoût qu'elle y aurait lu. Car oui, Hermione était totalement persuadée que son professeur de potions la considérait comme une simple jeune fille dégoûtante et sans intérêt, trop déprimée pour réussir à vivre sa vie avec amour et joie. Alors elle resta là-haut jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu. Quand ceci fut fait, elle attendit encore un peu, pour se donner du courage. Cependant, quand elle fut prête à se détourner de la magnifique vue qu'elle avait sur le parc rempli d'ombres et de noirceur, elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers. Elle se retourna rapidement, sortie sa baguette puis alla se cacher le plus rapidement possible derrière les instruments d'astronomie rangés non loin. Se plaçant de sorte à voir la porte, elle attendit que la personne entre, puis se pétrifia en voyant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Quand il était arrivé dans le Grande Salle, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là. Cependant, refusant de céder à la panique qui l'envahissait petit à petit, il alla manger, jetant parfois des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondors pour voir si elle n'était pas arrivée entre temps. Pendant que l'inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus forte en lui, le soleil déclinait dehors. Bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu sonnerait pour les élèves et il se dit alors qu'elle devait se trouvait dans sa Salle Commune. Mais lorsqu'il croisa Londubat et Weasley à la sortie de la Grande Salle, il eut la certitude qu'il y avait un vrai problème. Hermione aurait dû être avec eux. C'était obligé. Il les arrêta donc avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers leurs places.

« Weasley, Londubat, venez voir.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Comment va Granger ?

\- Hermione ? Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue de l'après-midi, on va aller la voir après.

\- Elle n'est plus à l'infirmerie.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Elle est sortie en début d'après-midi.

\- Mais … On ne l'a pas vue ! Et elle n'était pas en cours !

\- Je sais. Et merde ! »

Severus partit en courant, sans faire attention aux deux élèves qui lui demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, redoutant le pire, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Il s'en voudrait trop, beaucoup trop. C'est donc à toute vitesse qu'il monta les escaliers et qu'il ouvrit la porte de la Tour, pour se retrouver devant un espace vide. Il n'y avait personne en haut. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, puis se pencha pour regarder au bas. Il n'y avait rien non plus. Bien, elle n'avait pas sauté. Poussant un profond soupir, il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte en réfléchissant à d'autres endroits où son élève pourrait se trouver quand il entendit quelque chose. Severus s'arrêta et se concentra sur le bruit. C'était comme un chuchotis lointain. Le seul problème, c'est que ce chuchotis ne venait pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur. Il entendait ce son dans sa tête. Le chuchotis se fit de plus en plus clair, jusqu'à devenir une voix stressée et rapide. _S'il me voit c'est la fin. Il va se moquer de moi. Oula oui, il va me mettre plus bas que terre, me ridiculiser, m'enlever des points pour avoir sécher les cours et pour être ici à cette heure. Par Merlin, il ne faut surtout pas que je bouge. Ni que je respire. Oui, je vais arrêter de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Mais pourquoi reste-il planté là ?!_

Severus tourna sur lui-même pour découvrir la cachette de Miss Granger. Car c'était bien ses pensées qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas.

« Miss Granger, vous pensez beaucoup trop fort. Sortez de votre cachette.

 _Comment sait-il que je suis là ?_

-Je vous entends penser. Et c'est très désagréable. Sortez immédiatement. »

Pétrifiée, elle l'avait regardé s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde, faire demi-tour, puis s'arrêter brusquement. Ses pensées à elle étaient alors devenues très confuses, puis il lui avait parlé. Il savait qu'elle était là, il entendait ce qu'elle pensait. Comment était-ce possible ? _Il est Legilimens._ Quand cette pensée s'insinua dans sa tête, elle tenta de fermer son esprit, pour ne pas qu'il entende quoique ce soit ou qu'il se mette à lire dans sa tête. Hermione sortit lentement de sa cachette, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle savait qu'il aillait la maltraiter verbalement et que le sablier des Gryffondors verrait son nombre de points considérablement réduit.

« Que faites-vous ici à cette heure Miss Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant toujours la tête basse, pour qu'il ne voie pas ses yeux brillants de larmes. Elle avait honte, elle avait peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était partir en courant pour fuir cet homme qu'elle respectait énormément, mais qui l'effrayait plus que tout. Personne ne le connaissait réellement. Personne ne savait ce dont il était évidemment capable. Il était solitaire et mystérieux, pour tout le monde.

« Relevez la tête et répondez-moi. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton dur et froid, sans pitié. Ravalant ses larmes et serrant les dents, Hermione leva la tête et essaya de faire face à son professeur.

« Je … J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-Oh. Et c'est donc pour cela que vous n'avez assisté à aucun de vos cours cet après-midi ?

-Je ne ... »

Et elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Pourtant il n'avait quasiment rien dit. Mais son ton suffit à lui arracher les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ses joues furent inondées de larmes tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots de plus en plus forts. Sans faire attention à Severus Rogue, elle se laissa tomber à terre et pleura.

Elle semblait détruite, seule, fragile. Et quand elle se mit à pleurer une énième fois, il sentit ses défenses fondre. Elle était si petite, si chétive, elle qui riait auparavant aux bêtises de Potter et Weasley, qui se lançait dans des aventures dangereuses avec eux, qui n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête à lui, Severus Rogue, mais qui maintenant n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. La guerre avait fait de nombreux ravages, et il en avait un devant les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers elle et de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait, mais de l'affection. Oui, lui Severus Rogue. Il dût se faire violence pour accepter cette vague de tendresse qui le submergeait. Mais il y parvint plus ou moins et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il passa un bras autour de ses maigres épaules et tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître de Potions, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant de se calmer. Tout doucement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et son souffle redevint normal.

Hermione sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de sangloter dans ses bras car il la sentit se tendre puis s'éloigner précipitamment de lui, gardant toujours la tête baissée. Il décida de lui laisser quelques secondes pour se reprendre totalement, puis il l'interpella.

« Miss Granger, comptez-vous aller en cours demain ?

-Aucune idée professeur. Ça dépend de la nuit que je vais passer.

-Très bien, alors venez avec moi. Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil, ainsi vous dormirez bien. Il faut que vous repreniez une vie normale, que vous retrouviez le sourire. Et ce n'est pas en passant vos journées ici que vous y arriverez.

-Je sais ça. Mais ça fait 4 mois que je souris, que je donne l'impression d'aller bien. Même moi j'arrive à y croire parfois. Mais pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis plus qu'une intello dépressive. Incapable de voir le bon côté des choses.

-C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir vous donner quelque peu de peine pour redevenir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout souriante et heureuse. Je vais devoir mettre les professeurs au courant de votre état.

-Vous y êtes obligé ?

-Oui, pour que nous puissions tous veiller sur vous. Ce que vous avez tenté de faire est grave, vous le savez. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez seule, pour ne pas laisser des idées noires s'insinuer dans votre cerveau.

-Ne parlez de rien à mes amis, s'il-vous-plait.

-D'accord, mais en échange je veux que vous me promettiez une chose.

-Oui ?

-Ne me faites plus jamais une frayeur pareille et n'essayez plus jamais de mettre fin à vos jours ! »

« Ne me faites plus jamais une frayeur pareille et n'essayez plus jamais de mettre fin à vos jours ! »

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit, comme une chanson qu'on aurait en tête et qu'on se répéterait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Severus Rogue, le professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard, mais aussi celui qui aimait le moins les élèves, avait dit cette phrase sur un ton un peu désespéré, comme si l'action d'Hermione l'avait réellement chamboulé. Quand elle l'avait entendu dire ça, elle s'était vivement retournée vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle avait du avoir l'air d'un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de son bocal et elle se rendait maintenant compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle avait réussi à bafouiller quelques mots, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle acceptait la condition qu'il venait de poser. Alors il s'était levé et lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. Gênée, elle avait attrapée la main de son professeur, puis l'avait vite relâchée une fois debout. Sans paraître s'en formaliser, le professeur de potion était descendu dans son laboratoire, suivi de la jeune fille, à qui il donna une potion de Sommeil, comme il le lui avait suggéré plus tôt. Le remerciant, Hermione était partie vers la salle commune de Gryffondor avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis bien trop longtemps. Faisant demi-tour, elle était allée jusqu'au cuisine en faisant attention à ne pas croiser Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves, puis après avoir mangé un copieux sandwich au poulet préparé par des elfes de maison prêts à tout pour la satisfaire, elle s'était rendue dans son lit.

Maintenant elle se trouvait étendue sur ses couvertures, en pyjama, la potion encore dans son flacon posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle souhaitait repenser aux événements de la soirée avant de se plonger dans un sommeil de plomb. Mais après avoir revécu le coucher de soleil, l'arrivée de Rogue, ses pleurs, leur discussion, enfin surtout les paroles du maître des Potions, elle dut se résoudre à aller se coucher. Alors elle tendit le bras vers la potion, la vida d'un trait et sans avoir eu le temps de se glisser sous la couette, elle s'endormit, le flacon tombant à terre dans un bruit mat.

Les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Severus était monté tôt pour pouvoir voir arriver tous les élèves et vérifier que Miss Granger - _Hermione_ lui chuchotait son esprit - allait un peu mieux et avait passé une bonne nuit. Alors il attendit plus ou moins patiemment, pestant contre les élèves bruyants et insupportables dès les premières heures de la journée. Il était en train d'élaborer un plan pour enlever un maximum de points dans la journée quand il la vit entrer et se diriger vers la table destinée à sa maison. Elle avait l'air reposée et un léger sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce sourire. Pour le moment il n'avait pas pu parler aux professeurs du cas Granger, mais le soir même aurait lieu une réunion durant laquelle il pourrait les mettre au courant de la situation. Un peu rassurée de la voir rire à une blague de ses amis, il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, non sans lui jeter un regard quand il passa devant elle. Hermione leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement. La jeune femme lui adressa un léger hochement de tête auquel il répondit avant de sortir pour aller préparer sa salle de classe à l'arrivée des deuxièmes années.

Sa matinée passa tranquillement, sans réels problèmes. Elle et ses amis étaient restés ensemble, et Hermione avait bien fait attention à ne pas perdre son sourire, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Aucun professeur ne lui avait parlé de quoi que ce soit et d'ailleurs Hermione pensait bien que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas encore pu leur parler de son « petit souci de dépressive » comme elle l'appelait maintenant. A midi elle mangea en silence avec Luna et remarqua que Rogue n'était pas présent au repas. Puis les jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs cours respectifs. Luna monta en métamorphose et Hermione descendit en potions. Savoir qu'elle allait se trouver dans la même pièce que Severus Rogue pendant 2h de suite faisait monter en elle une légère angoisse, mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de stresser. Elle allait simplement faire comme d'habitude, sans s'occuper de toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient passé un moment particulier en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie la veille. De toutes manières, se dit-elle, il sera aussi horrible qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle arriva plus tôt que les autres devant la salle de classe et s'assit donc en face de la porte, un livre posé sur les genoux. Elle était absorbée dans sa lecture de « Etudes des récents progrès de la sorcellerie » et elle n'entendit ni ne vit son professeur sortir de la classe pour venir se placer devant elle. Il se racla la gorge et enfin elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, le Maître de Potions rentra dans la classe et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau. Quand Hermione fut entrée, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda, de but en blanc :

« Pas d'envies suicidaires aujourd'hui ? »

Prise de court, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait quand même un sacré culot. Mais se souvenant qu'il était fort possible qu'il entende ses pensées, elle tenta de les faire taire et lui répondit :

« Pas pour le moment, mais si jamais vous êtes encore une fois trop détestable pendant le cours, il est fort possible qu'elles reviennent en force.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

-Étonnant. Oui, votre potion a eu un effet très apprécié.

-Très bien. Si vous en avez encore besoin, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Madame Pomfresh n'utilise pas ce genre de potions pour soigner les élèves, elle préfère quelque chose de plus doux.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Merci. »

La conversation se finit comme cela car les élèves arrivaient. Hermione alla s'installer à sa place habituelle et le cours se déroula plus ou moins sans anicroches. Sans surprise, le sablier des Gryffondor se vit dépouillé de quelques points, mais le record fut loin d'être battu.

La journée s'était terminée en beauté : un élève de première année de Poufsouffle avait fait exploser son chaudron, provoquant la panique parmi tous les autres élèves. Trois d'entre eux avaient dû être transférés à l'infirmerie et Severus venait juste de terminer de nettoyer sa classe quand il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller à la réunion avec ses collègues. Sans prendre le temps de manger, il se rendit en salle des professeurs et s'installa aux côtés de la Directrice. Celle-ci géra la réunion d'une poigne de fer, allant droit au but sans tourner autour du pot quand il s'agissait d'un élève à problème, ou d'un élève causant des problèmes. Puis vint le moment de parler des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Chaque professeur donna son point de vue sur la petite équipe, puis Severus prit la parole, sachant bien qu'il allait devoir supporter les réactions de ses collègues sur la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il venait annoncer.

« J'ai quelque chose d'assez délicat à vous annoncer. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Miss Granger se trouve dans un sale état. Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. J'ai réussi à lui extirper quelques informations, et je peux donc vous dire qu'elle ne se remet pas de la guerre et qu'elle nous a tous eu depuis le début de l'année avec son faux sourire et ses airs joyeux. Elle est mal en point et n'arrive plus à faire face à son quotidien. Il faut donc que nous soyons extrêmement vigilants avec elle. »

Un silence de mort accueilli cette déclaration. Personne n'osait réellement croire à ce que venait dire Severus, et il comprenait bien. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard soit dépressive. Mais c'était un fait. Ce fut Minerva qui reprit contenance la première.

« Très bien. Il va falloir prendre quelques précautions. Je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un la surveille constamment. Nous pourrions peut-être nous relayer.

-Minerva, si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas sûre que Miss Granger apprécie de se faire suivre partout et tout le temps. C'est une élève, elle a le droit d'avoir sa liberté.

-Severus enfin, c'est vous qui venez de nous apprendre cela, et vous nous dites qu'on doit faire attention. Ne pensez-vous pas que l'avoir toujours à l'œil soit une bonne idée ?

-Non. Elle ne doit pas se sentir suivi et espionnée. Ça pourrait l'angoisser encore plus.

-Très bien alors que proposez-vous ?

-On ne fait rien. On est juste plus vigilant sur ses faits et gestes, sur ses expressions, ses rires, ses paroles.

-D'accord, commençons comme cela. Mais si jamais il se passe à nouveau quelque chose, je la ferai suivre. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! Le prochain sera publié samedi car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir accès à un ordinateur dimanche et la semaine d'après._

 _Merci beaucoup de suivre la fanfiction et de laisser vos avis, vous êtes supers !_

 _Bonne lecture et à samedi ! ;)_

La journée avait été difficile. Hermione avait du faire semblant de sourire toute la journée et elle ne supportait plus ce jeu permanent. Personne ne donnait l'impression de se rendre compte de son véritable état et c'était d'autant mieux, même si elle commençait à éprouver un sentiment de solitude de plus en plus prononcé. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait terminé ses devoirs et qu'elle s'était couchée, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil pour pouvoir échapper à toutes les pensées horribles qui s'imposaient dans son cerveau. Elle finit par penser au professeur Rogue, qui lui avait dit de venir le voir si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. La jeune femme décida donc de descendre dans les cachots pour aller se procurer une nouvelle potion. Sortant de son lit, elle s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir épais et doux, mit ses pantoufles puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle croisa Ginny, qui lui lança un regard circonspect.

« Je descends chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, j'arrive pas à dormir et ça m'énerve.

-D'accord, fais attention à ne pas te faire choper.

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure. »

Hermione passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, puis sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait l'occupante de ce tableau, elle alla jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivée devant la salle de classe, elle frappa. Tous les élèves savaient que la réserve et le laboratoire du professeur Rogue se trouvait juste à côté de la classe, donc elle frappa un peu plus fort, pour être sûre qu'il l'entende s'il se trouvait dans une de ces deux pièces. Cependant, après cinq minutes devant la porte, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas là. Une vague de tristesse et un énorme sentiment d'abandon s'abattirent sur ses maigres épaules et elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il était le seul à connaître la vérité, le seul qui connaissait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le seul à pouvoir lui accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemars, sans réveils en sursaut, sans sueur. Il lui avait proposé de venir quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et voilà qu'il l'abandonnait à son sort. Pourquoi tout lui paraissait donc si noir et difficile dans la vie ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'épaules pour la maintenir debout, elle qui croquait la vie à pleine dent avant la guerre ? Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait dans ce monde. Elle ne servait à rien. Personne ne s'occupait réellement d'elle, ni ne voulait l'aider. Alors à quoi bon ?

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Severus n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Aller manger. Il n'avait pas pu manger à midi, et son estomac réclamait bruyamment qu'on le remplisse depuis un moment déjà. Il descendit donc dans les cuisines, où les elfes de maison lui offrirent un copieux repas, qu'il mit un temps fou à manger. Il ne souhaitait pas retourner dans son laboratoire. Lui qui n'avait jamais rechigné devant un travail, une corvée, se plaisait à ne rien faire maintenant que la guerre était terminée et qu'il n'avait plus du tout les mêmes obligations. C'est donc tout doucement qu'il retourna vers les cachots pour finir de corriger des copies pleines d'insultes envers le noble art des potions. Il descendait les étroits escaliers menant aux cachots quand il entra en collision avec quelque chose, ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un.

Hermione se releva et commença à remonter les escaliers, décidée à se rendre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours et elle pourrait enfin retrouver toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdues, Remus, Tonks, Fred, ainsi que son sourire. C'est donc en pleurs qu'elle remonta, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Puis d'un coup elle sentit qu'elle rentrait dans quelqu'un et que son corps tout entier était projeté vers l'arrière, vers les marches dures et raides des escaliers. Elle poussa un cri effrayé, mais sa chute fut stoppée par de puissants bras qui la ramenèrent à la verticale. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à la personne qui venait de la rattraper, ne se souciant pas de qui c'était. Puis elle s'éloigna tout doucement de ce torse énorme pour lever la tête vers le professeur Rogue. Un air surpris s'étalait sur son visage, et ses bras étaient toujours dans le dos de la jeune fille. Hermione se trouvant une marche sous lui, le trouvait encore plus imposant et impressionnant que d'habitude. Elle poussa un petit soupir.

« Excusez-moi professeur.

-Ça ne fait rien Miss. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

-J'étais venue voir si vous n'aviez pas encore de la potion. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai. Venez, suivez-moi. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi pleurez-vous et où alliez-vous aussi vite ?

-Oh nulle part. Ce n'est rien.

-Pas dans l'état psychologique où vous êtes en ce moment Miss.

-Vraiment, ce n'est rien.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire. »

Ils étaient entrés dans la salle de classe et le Maître des Potions s'était tourné vers elle, un air mécontent collé au visage. Il voulait des réponses, ça c'était sûr. Et Hermione ne sentait pas la force pour lui tenir tête ce soir. Mais comment lui avouer pourquoi elle pleurait ?

« Vous pouvez encore entendre mes pensées professeur ?

-Oui.

-Comment cela se fait-il?

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Ce n'est pas normal. Logiquement je devrais vouloir entrer dans votre tête pour entendre vos pensées.

-Peut-être le voulez-vous inconsciemment.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Qu'essayez-vous de me cacher Miss ?

-Pfff … Quand je … Pfff …

-Asseyez-vous, vous serez mieux. Et ne pleurez pas, il n'y a pas de raison. Je vous fais peur ? »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec une voix teintée d'humour. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu employer ce ton et fut étonnée. C'est sûrement ce qui la décida à parler.

« Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais venir demander de la potion si j'en avais besoin. C'est pour cela que je suis descendue ce soir. Mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis sentie vraiment mal et les larmes se sont mises à couler toutes seules. Je ne peux pas les empêcher, je suis désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Pourquoi vous êtes vous senti mal ?

-Je … Sentiment d'abandon.

-Sentiment de … Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je suis désolée … Vous êtes le seul à connaître la vérité et à savoir comment je suis. J'ai … Je me suis sentie encore plus seule que d'habitude quand je suis venue et que vous n'étiez pas là. Excusez-moi, vraiment, je ne voulais pas.

-Mais enfin, arrêtez de vous excuser ! Miss Granger, vous n'êtes absolument pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ce cirque immédiatement ! Vous êtes très mal en ce moment, je le conçois parfaitement, mais par les caleçons de Merlin, arrêtez de dire que vous êtes désolée quand il n'y a pas lieu de le dire ! »

Il y été allé fort. Il le sut juste après avoir fini de s'énerver contre elle. Il avait vu son visage se décomposer et blanchir à une vitesse folle, puis elle avait une nouvelle fois éclaté en sanglots. _Mais quel idiot !_ _Bravo Severus, quel merveilleux exploit !_ Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, extrêmement gêné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir mal après avoir crié sur quelqu'un, mais avec elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être gentil et doux. Elle était tellement fragile et chétive qu'il voulait la protéger. Mais il venait de faire une énorme erreur et n'était pas sûr de savoir comment la réparer. Alors il se plaça à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux. Il tenta par tous les moyens de la calmer, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens. Puis au bout d'un temps qui lui parut absolument interminable, Hermione poussa un énorme soupir et arrêta de pleurer. Cependant, elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Et il en fut heureux. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Il était bien. Il se raidit quand la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour enfouir complètement son visage dans son torse mais se détendit quand il l'entendit rire. Elle riait. Elle riait vraiment. Il s'éloigna légèrement et baissa la tête, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Vous !

-Moi ?!

-Oui, vous êtes tellement habitué à vous faire rejeter par les gens que vous êtes maladroit et raide quand quelqu'un vous prend dans ses bras ! C'est … drôle !

-Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi c'est drôle Miss Granger.

-Détendez-vous, vous verrez c'est très agréable d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. »

Le rire de la jeune fille s'éteignit doucement, puis la tristesse recouvrit de nouveau son visage. Mais il l'avait fait rire, fait franchement rire. Alors même si c'était pour se moquer de lui, il n'était pas vexé. Non, il était heureux d'avoir entendu ce son magnifique et cristallin que plus personne n'avait réellement entendu depuis des mois. Elle venait de lui faire l'honneur d'être heureuse avec lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement quand elle le sentit se raidir. Le pauvre, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, et surtout pas dans les bras d'une de ses élèves. Puis elle se calma et sentit son visage s'affaisser une nouvelle fois. Son professeur esquissait un très léger sourire, et elle fut littéralement surprise de voir les commissures de ses lèvres se relever doucement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ces lèvres fines et droites, qui n'étaient là que pour lancer des atrocités envers les élèves. Mais finalement, elle les trouvait jolies. Et sûrement très douces. Le voir sourire l'attendrissait. Jamais il ne souriait et c'était pour elle une sorte d'honneur que de le voir faire.

« Donc, Miss Granger, vous êtes venues ici pour me demander la potion que je vous ai donné hier soir. Mais voyant que je n'étais pas là, vous avez éprouvé un sentiment d'abandon qui vous a laissé en pleurs devant ma porte. Ensuite vous vous êtes lancée à une vitesse folle dans les escaliers et nous nous sommes percutés. Où alliez-vous à cette vitesse ?

-Euh … Nulle part professeur.

-Je sais que vous me mentez Miss. Répondez-moi s'il-vous-plait.

-J'allais dans la Tmmh d'Asmmmmie.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La Tour d'Astmmmie.

-Miss Granger.

-J'allais dans la Tour d'Astronomie, voilà vous êtes content ?

-Et pourquoi alliez-vous là-bas ?

-Quelle question, comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà la réponse.

-Ne vous ais-je pas interdis de recommencer ?

-Si, et alors ?

-Je suis votre professeur et vous me devez l'obéissance. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Mais enfin !

-Oui ?

-Rien.

-Bien. Prenez cette potion et déguerpissez. Et je ne veux plus vous voir ici tant que vous penserez toujours que je vous abandonne et qu'il vaudrait mieux vous donner la mort. Hors de ma vue.

-Mais professeur …

-J'ai dit DE-HORS. »

Et encore une fois il lui avait crié dessus. Elle était sortie rapidement, sans pleurer, mais presque. Il ne l'avait pas suivie car il savait qu'elle retournerait dans son dortoir et qu'elle n'irait pas en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il pouvait avoir confiance en elle sur ce point, du moins pour la soirée. Il faudrait qu'il devienne un peu plus gentil s'il voulait qu'elle cesse d'avoir des pensées abjectes et s'il voulait réellement l'aider. Ça, c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il voulait l'aider. La voir ainsi, seule et brisée, le rendait triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il en était venu, au fil de toutes ces années passées aux côtés de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à éprouver des sentiments plus grands que ceux qu'il aurait dû éprouver pour la jeune fille. Pas de l'amour, ça non, car elle était une élève, ils avaient 20 ans d'écart, et puis il y avait toujours Lily mais bel et bien de l'affection. Il détestait la voir pleurer et triste, et il aimait particulièrement l'entendre rire et voir cette lueur dans ses yeux quand elle était heureuse. Alors il se promit de faire en sorte que cette lueur réapparaisse dans les yeux de la jeune fille, que son rire cristallin se fasse de nouveau entendre dans la Grande Salle, et que sa soif de connaissance revienne, aussi vive qu'elle l'était auparavant. Oui, il l'aiderait à aller mieux, il y passerait du temps, et il ne la laisserait pas comme ça. Et ça commençait par ne plus lui crier dessus.

Elle était retournée dans sa salle commune en vitesse, puis s'était directement mise au lit, en buvant la potion. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, aux cris de son professeur, puis sa proximité et de nouveau ses cris. Etait-il instable ? Ou ne savait-il pas ce qu'il voulait ? Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais perdue face à ses réactions. Alors elle prit la potion et s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Le lendemain matin quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, fraîche et prête à essayer de sourire toute la journée, elle croisa le regard de son professeur qui était en train de déjeuner. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit timidement, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cette marque d'intérêt après qu'il l'ait mise à la porte de son bureau. Elle voulait aller le voir, lui dire qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir donné des raisons de crier. Mais en ayant cette pensée, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, et pourtant elle voulait le faire. _Tu déconnes vraiment ma vieille. Toi, vouloir t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Va vraiment falloir te faire soigner._ Elle s'assit aux côtés de Ginny et commença à manger un peu, sans grand appétit. Et quand Ginny lui apprit qu'ils auraient cours de potions toute la matinée, elle lâcha sa cuillère et regarda son amie, bouche bée.

« Quoi ?!

-Ouais, Chourave est malade, donc elle ne peut pas nous faire cours. Du coup ils nous ont mis en potions de 8h à 12h. On va mourir. En plus, cours commun avec les Serpentards. Pendant les quatre heures. Qui vient avec moi à l'infirmerie pour se faire porter malade ? »

Hermione était partagée. D'un côté elle voulait avoir potions, car cela faisait parti de ses matières préférées - _et tu veux revoir Rogue avoue-le_ \- mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit encore en colère contre elle et qu'il prenne un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser. C'est donc la boule au ventre qu'elle descendit aux cachots en compagnie de Neville et Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de_ _l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)_

 _Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche dans la journée, alors rendez-vous dimanche si la fic continue de vous plaire :)_

 _Bisous à tous ;)_

Quatre heures avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Tout pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Ces sales morveux n'allaient avoir qu'une idée en tête, se ridiculiser les uns les autres. Et lui allait devoir remettre la classe en ordre à la fin du cours. Le seul rayon de soleil dans le tableau était qu'il allait pouvoir veiller sur Miss Granger. Quand les élèves se furent installés dans la classe, il leur expliqua que le cours allait se dérouler en deux parties. Une première potion avant la récréation, dont la préparation était longue et compliquée, une deuxième potion, plus simple et relativement rapide pour l'heure d'après, puis une compte rendu détaillé des deux potions réalisés et de leurs effets pour l'ultime heure. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de devoir envoyer des élèves à l'infirmerie en fin de cours. Les plumes, l'encre et les parchemins ne menaçaient que rarement d'exploser, contrairement aux potions. Après avoir inscrit à la baguette magique le nom et les ingrédients de la première potion, il laissa les élèves faire leur travail tandis qu'il passait dans les rangs pour commenter les breuvages et parfois même les faire disparaître d'un « Evanesco » cassant. Au bout de la première heure, seulement 5 chaudrons n'avaient pas été vidés, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Severus. Ces cornichons sans cervelle étaient incapables de réaliser un travail correct, et les élèves qui n'avaient plus de liquide dans leur chaudron étaient maintenant forcés de faire leurs devoirs. Cependant, certains semblaient s'ennuyer dur et Severus se surprit à être particulièrement attentif aux agissements de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Ces deux là discutaient de manière discrète et semblaient sur le point d'élaborer quelque chose de pas net. Severus recommença un tour de la salle de classe, et quand il arriva devant les deux Serpentard, ils cessèrent de discuter et se remirent à leurs devoirs. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur de potions continua doucement de faire le tour de sa classe avant de revenir à son bureau. De temps à autres, les deux serpents se penchaient l'un vers l'autre pour échanger quelques mots, mais c'était tout. La fin des deux heures arriva sans qu'il ne se passe rien, et quand la cloche sonna, Severus dit aux élèves de rapporter leur potion dans une fiole et de sortir. C'est à ce moment précis que tout dégénéra.

Les deux heures s'étaient très bien passées. Sa potion semblait réussie, et le professeur Rogue n'avait pas crié. Ni sur elle, ni sur personne d'autre. Alors quand la cloche sonna, elle ramassa ses affaires, prit un peu de potion qu'elle mit dans une fiole, vida son chaudron de toute trace de liquide violet clair et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur pour lui remettre le breuvage. Mais elle ne vit pas Malefoy et Zabini s'approcher d'elle, un de chaque côté. Elle se retrouva prise entre les deux, et chaque garçon tendit la jambe au passage de la jeune fille. Elle ne réussit pas à retrouver l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long à terre, envoyant valser avec elle un bureau, le chaudron posé sur celui-ci et sa propre potion. Elle finit donc allongée dans une mare de potion plus ou moins réussie, aux effluves nauséabondes. Les deux Serpentard sortirent rapidement pour ne pas se faire attraper par le maître des Potions tandis que les autres se moquaient de la jeune femme. Les Gryffondor eux étaient figés, ne sachant comment réagir. Le professeur se leva rapidement, et en criant aux élèves de sortir de la pièce sous peine de se retrouver avec des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il se précipita sur Hermione.

Quand il entendit l'énorme bruit causé par la chute de Miss Granger et qu'il vit les deux serpents s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il comprit qu'il s'était finalement passé quelque chose de grave. Une bouffée de rage le prit et il hurla aux élèves de sortir. Puis il s'agenouilla près de son élève après avoir fait disparaître la totalité de la potion qui la recouvrait. Ensuite il retourna délicatement la jeune femme pour voir si elle allait bien. Physiquement, elle semblait de pas avoir subit de traumatismes, que ce soit à cause de la chute ou de la potion. Mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui montrait une fois de plus sa douleur psychique. Elle cacha son visage de ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans une tentative désespérée de disparaître, lui semblait-il. Une nouvelle bouffée le prit, mais d'attendrissement cette fois. Et un peu de pitié. Il s'assit complètement sur le sol et la souleva de manière à ce qu'elle se trouve sur ses jambes et qu'il puisse la tenir serrée contre lui. Il tenta de la calmer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire. Au bout d'un temps relativement long, il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus lente et plus profonde. Blottie contre lui, elle s'était endormie. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres minces et il se releva, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à ses appartements, où il hésita entre la déposer sur le canapé ou sur le lit. Il se décida finalement pour le lit, pensant qu'elle y serait beaucoup mieux à son réveil. Il la déposa donc dans sa propre chambre, la couvrit d'un certain nombre de couvertures puis alla chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume sur son bureau.

 _Miss Granger._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous trouvez dans mes appartements. Si je ne suis pas présent quand vous vous réveillerez, j'aimerai que vous restiez ici. Vous pouvez appeler des elfes de maison si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez disposer de l'appartement comme bon vous semble. Attention aux livres au fond de la bibliothèque._

 _Severus Rogue._

Il déposa cette note sur la table de chevet et repartit dans la salle de classe pour terminer son cours et détruire les deux idiots qui avaient eu l'idée de faire du mal à celle qu'il protégeait.

Quand il arriva, tous les élèves étaient installés pour la suite du cours, sauf bien évidemment les deux serpents qu'il souhaitait voir. Il se promit de les attraper au repas et donna son cours comme si de rien n'était, un brin énervé. Après avoir effectué quelques tours de classe, il s'assit derrière son bureau et fit mine de corriger des copies. Mais il était en réalité en train de réfléchir à Lily et à Hermione. Ce pouvait-il que ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme, ces élans d'attendrissement, ces envies de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse, ce pouvait-il que ce soit quelque chose de fort, sincère et durable ? Lily avait-elle enfin été remplacée par quelqu'un ? Les souvenirs de son amour de jeunesse, qui avait été plus qu'un amour de jeunesse à dire vrai, étaient devenus moins douloureux aux fils des ans. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il pensait à Hermione à de nombreuses reprises dans la journée, Lily était passée au second plan, sans que cela affecte particulièrement le professeur. Alors il se questionnait. Que ressentait-il à l'égard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait endormie dans son lit ? A la fin des deux dernières heures, les élèves rendirent leur nouvelle potion ainsi que le devoir que Severus leur avait demandé. Miss Weasley se présenta la dernière au bureau.

« Professeur, comment va Hermione ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle va bien mais ne reviendra certainement pas en cours de la journée. Veuillez lui prendre ses cours et ses devoirs.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie ?

-Non. Dehors, vous la reverrez bientôt. »

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans le noir complet. Sans vraiment paniquer, elle extirpa sa baguette magique de sa poche, puis lança un « Lumos » discret. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre totalement inconnue, allongée dans un lit totalement inconnu, entourée de couvertures douces vert émeraude. Le lit, taillé dans un bois sombre, était gigantesque et disposé d'un matelas extrêmement confortable. A sa droite se trouvait une grande armoire qui semblait être taillée dans le même bois que le lit. Au plafond un lustre argenté pendait. De chaque côté du lit étaient disposées des petites tables de chevet, dépouillées de tout objet, sauf celle d'Hermione où se trouvait un morceau de parchemin orné de quelques lignes.

 _Miss Granger._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous trouvez dans mes appartements. Si je ne suis pas présent quand vous vous réveillerez, j'aimerai que vous restiez ici. Vous pouvez appeler des elfes de maison si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez disposer de l'appartement comme bon vous semble. Attention aux livres au fond de la bibliothèque._

 _Severus Rogue._

Une main sur la bouche, Hermione sourit légèrement en lisant ce mot. Elle était donc dans les appartements du sombre professeur. Il l'y avait déposé sans aucune gêne et l'y avait même laissée, confiant. C'était un geste qui émouvait beaucoup la jeune fille. Souriant de plus belle, elle se leva et de cette manière créa un mouvement d'air, qui lui rappela que la potion qui lui été tombait dessus était particulièrement nauséabonde. Tout l'évènement lui revint en mémoire et des larmes de rage et de honte s'accumulèrent au bord de ses yeux, avant de déborder. Ses joues se retrouvèrent inondées de larmes, mais elle décida de ne pas y faire attention et sortit de la chambre. Elle se retrouva dans un salon simple mais joli, avec un canapé en cuir noir et deux fauteuils en cuir également. Devant le canapé, il y avait une cheminée où brûlaient doucement un morceau de bois. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, à côté d'une porte noire, se trouvait un bureau sur lequel étaient disposés, bien rangés, des copies à corriger, des morceaux de parchemins vierges et des plumes. La porte noire était verrouillée, Hermione se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, située derrière le salon. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, avec juste assez de place pour caser une petite gazinière, une table ronde, un tout petit frigidaire et une étagère au mur. Elle fit demi-tour et passa par la porte à côté de la cuisine. Elle se retrouva dans une immense bibliothèque, composée d'un nombre impossible de livre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle referma la porte, se promettant d'y retourner pour une visite plus approfondie du merveilleux endroit. La dernière porte, à droite dans le salon, donnait sur une salle de bain avec un lavabo, une douche et une baignoire. Elle se rappela l'odeur qu'elle portait sur elle et décida qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus. Elle appela donc un elfe de maison, auquel elle demanda de lui apporter des vêtements propres. Presque instantanément l'elfe revint avec les affaires demandées et Hermione lui dit qu'elle le rappellerait quand elle aurait fini. Ensuite elle rentra dans une douche bien chaude et laissa les souvenirs de la matinée glisser sur sa peau.

Severus rentra dans ses appartements en soufflant. Il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'Hermione était levée car il entendit le bruit de la douche. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'apporter de quoi manger pour deux personnes. L'elfe revint rapidement avec du poulet, des légumes et de la tarte à la mélasse, qu'il déposa sur la table. Juste avant qu'il parte, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, fraîche et dispose. Elle lui donna donc ses vêtements sales, les joues rougissantes en voyant son professeur appuyé contre la table de cuisine. Sur son visage s'étalait un petit sourire, et il savait que ses yeux brillaient un peu. La jeune femme s'approcha timidement de lui, avec un air gêné.

« Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ca va. Merci de … de m'avoir amenée ici.

-Il fallait que vous vous reposiez. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien même. Merci beaucoup.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis si vous étiez restée endormie dans mes bras dans la classe, les élèves se seraient posé des questions.

-Endormie dans … Pardon …

-Je crois bien vous avoir dit d'arrêter de vous excuser hier soir non ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Bien. Venez manger, nous parlerons de ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

Ils s'assirent tous deux face à face et mangèrent en silence. Severus surveillait la jeune femme qui grignotait plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Elle paraissait reposée, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Elle aurait sûrement besoin d'énergie pour supporter les atrocités des Serpentard. Quand ils eurent fini, Severus rappela l'elfe de maison, qui repartit avec les vestiges du repas. Puis le maître des Potions se leva et proposa à Hermione de boire un thé dans le salon, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle s'assit dans le canapé tandis que lui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil situé à droite. Et quand la jeune femme eut trempé ses lèvres dans le thé, il commença à parler.

« Miss Granger, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas relevée tout de suite après être tombée ?

-Et bien parce que …

-Je veux dire, en règle générale, vous vous seriez levée plus vite que vous êtes tombée, puis vous auriez détruit ces deux imbéciles. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Je sais que vous êtes mal, mais quand même …

-Professeur, je n'ai pas pu. C'est tout. Je n'y arrive plus. Vous vous rendez compte, maintenant, à quel point je suis mal ? Je n'ai plus envie ni de vivre, ni de me battre, ni même de retrouver un semblant de joie de vivre. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête, que plus personne ne me fasse du mal. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Je veux … Vous savez ce que je veux.

-Oui je sais ce que vous voulez et il n'est pas question que vous le fassiez. C'est hors de question vous m'entendez ! Et s'il faut que je vous enferme ici pour que vous ne tentiez rien alors je le ferais.

-Vous ne me supporteriez pas plus de 5 minutes dans vos appartements.

-Je trouverais une pièce vide que j'insonoriserais.

-Ah-ah-ah. Vous avez un sens de l'humour absolument exquis.

-Merci. Granger, réagissez merde ! »

Il avait lâché cette dernière phrase sur un ton suppliant. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser un ton pareil. Il semblait comme désespéré.

« Désolée professeur.

-Y a-t-il au moins quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à m'aider ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Il se contenta de se lever et d'aller vers son bureau, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il gardait la tête baissée et ses cheveux sombres lui tombaient sur le visage. Hermione attendit quelques dizaines de secondes, puis elle se leva à son tour, restant devant le canapé.

« Professeur ?

-Vous demandez pourquoi je tiens tant à vous aider ? Parce que.

-Votre réponse m'éclaire beaucoup, je vous en remercie.

-Cessez d'être insolente à tout bout de champ ! Je souhaite vous aider car vous voir dans cet état me … Poudlard doit retrouver la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout agaçante d'antan. C'est tout. »

En disant ces paroles, il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme et se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Elle pouvait voir les quelques rides qui barraient son visage, gracieusement. Elle pouvait s'apercevoir que les cheveux du maître des Potions, réputés gras, ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Elle pouvait constater que son visage n'était pas si jaunâtre qu'on le prétendait, mais blanc. Et qu'il était charmant. Et ses yeux, noirs, semblaient être un trou sans fin, dans lequel elle souhaitait se perdre.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle fixait son professeur sans aucune gêne et baissa donc la tête, les joues légèrement rougissantes. Elle entendit son professeur devant elle soupirer, puis une porte claquer. Relevant la tête, elle put constater qu'il était parti.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici comme prévu le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra :)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très encourageant et ça fait plaisir de voir que le temps que j'ai donné pour écrire cette fanfic est récompensé ! :)_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)_

Se déplaçant rapidement dans les couloirs du château, Severus n'avait qu'une idée en tête : trouver et parler à Minerva. Il descendit à la Grande Salle et sans y rentrer, pu constater que la directrice brillait par son absence. Il remonta alors pour aller dans le bureau de celle qu'il souhaitait voir. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa violement et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Severus, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, si … fracassante soit-elle ?

-Granger.

-Quoi Granger ?

-Vous savez où se trouvent ses parents ?

-Non, personne ne sait où elle les a envoyés. Pourquoi ?

-Elle a besoin d'eux. Et pas seulement les voir à Poudlard. Elle a besoin de prendre des vacances.

-Elle va donc si mal que ça ?

-Minerva, si nous ne faisons rien, je pense que nous la perdrons très vite.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça mon cher Severus ? »

Albus Dumbledore venait de rejoindre son tableau et se mêlait maintenant à la conversation, puisque celle-ci portait sur une de ses élèves préférées, et qu'il était un vieux curieux avide de toute connaissance.

« Elle a eu un problème durant mon cours et s'est totalement laissée abattre. Elle n'est plus capable de tenir face aux Serpentards, alors qu'elle s'évertuait toujours à les tourmenter autant qu'eux le faisait. Il lui faut faire une pause.

-Très bien. Minerva, je pense qu'il serait préférable de mettre des Aurors à la recherche des parents de Miss Granger. Severus, j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes un peu rapproché de notre malade ces derniers temps, alors essayez de lui tirer les vers du nez. »

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent avec un air féroce et outré, et l'ancien directeur rajouta, un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres :

« Euh … Sans vouloir vous commander … »

Severus hocha la tête en direction du professeur McGonagall, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Puis celui qu'on surnommait la chauve-souris des cachots sortit dans un de ces célèbres mouvements de cape, dont seul lui avait le secret.

Ensuite, il redescendit dans ses appartements, espérant y trouver la jeune fille, mais pensant bien qu'elle devait être sortie. Et en effet quand il entra, il ne trouva personne. Le lit avait été refait, les tasses de thé se trouvaient maintenant dans l'évier, et Miss Granger – _Hermione_ \- sûrement en cours. Alors en se dirigeant vers sa classe, il se promit de l'attraper à la fin de la journée et de la faire parler, pour son bien à elle.

Après que le professeur Rogue soit sorti, elle se dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de rester dans ses appartements. Elle alla refaire le lit, débarrassa le thé, récupéra son sac et sans un regard en arrière, sortie en fermant la porte. Puis elle alla en cours, où elle retrouva Ginny et Neville.

« Hermione, ça va ? Rogue a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas de la journée.

-Oh, et bien si, je suis là. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va très bien, j'ai juste craqué après que ces deux imbéciles m'aient mise à terre.

-On te vengera Mione, t'en fais pas.

-Merci Neville, mais ça ne sera pas la peine, je pense que le professeur Rogue s'en est déjà chargé. »

Les premiers cours de l'après-midi se passaient en double avec les Serdaigles et ce fut plutôt agréable pour Hermione, qui souhaitait se changer les idées. Mais une personne ne cessait de tourmenter ses pensées, et cette personne n'était autre que son professeur de Potions. Elle voyait son visage en détail, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis quand elle avait plongé les yeux dans les siens. Et elle réfléchissait à la manière dont il s'était éloigné et lui avait tourné le dos quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait l'aider. Le temps qu'il avait mis à répondre, comme s'il cherchait une excuse. _Hermione arrête, c'est à Severus Rogue que tu penses, c'est absolument insensé._ Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se le sortir de la tête enfin ! La cloche sonna, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle attrapa son sac, sortit de la classe sans attendre Ginny et Neville et se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle se rafraîchit le visage. Derrière elle la porte claqua et elle vit le reflet de son amie dans le miroir, les mains sur les hanches, un air désapprobateur collé au visage. En soufflant elle se retourna et se prépara à argumenter contre Ginny.

« Hermione Jean Granger, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis que tu as atterri à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Immédiatement.

-Mais rien enfin Ginny, je me sentais mal, je suis sortie, et c'est tout.

-Oui bien sûr. On ne me la fait pas à moi Hermione. Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Pourquoi pars-tu toujours ? Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendue face à ces deux pourritures tout à l'heure ?

-Ginny, je vais très bien, je t'assure ! J'étais fatiguée ces derniers jours, mais c'est reparti pour un tour. Et j'étais sonnée, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas tués sur place. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu me dirais s'il y avait un problème n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. »

Comment avait-elle fait pour que Ginny lâche l'affaire, Hermione ne le savait pas. Mais elle avait réussi. Alors toutes deux étaient sorties des toilettes pour aller en cours de Botanique où ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards. Malheureusement Chourave allait mieux, et Malefoy et Zabini étaient déjà devant la serre et regardaient les deux Gryffondors arriver. La plus vieille des deux, prise d'une pulsion qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis la guerre, s'approcha d'eux et, sortant sa baguette, se planta devant.

« Vous deux, justement je vous cherchais ! Vous n'êtes que des sales petits emmerdeurs ! Vous pensez que ce que vous avez fait était drôle ? Laisse-moi finir sale fouine ! Non, ce n'était pas drôle. Et si l'un d'entre vous essaie encore une fois, une seule fois, de me jouer des tours, il se retrouvera à l'infirmerie pour les trois prochains mois, c'est bien compris ?

-Mais bien sûr petite Sang-de-Bourbe, je … *CLAC* »

Malefoy ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione le giflait, sans se rendre compte que ce geste ainsi que son expression appartenaient à la Hermione d'avant-guerre, battante et forte. Le silence se fit tout autour d'eux puis les élèves réagirent. Tandis que les Serpentards se mettaient du côté de Malefoy et Zabini, prêts à attaquer leurs rivaux, les Gryffondors se plaçaient aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes. Se jaugeant du regard, Hermione et Drago ne parlaient ni ne bougeaient. Le vil serpent sorti vivement sa baguette de sa poche, ce qui eut pour effet de donner le coup de sifflet au duel qui s'annonçait. Tous les septièmes années des deux maisons réunies se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, lançant des sorts à tout va, dans l'espoir de blesser un ennemi. Hermione, elle, recula doucement, ayant perdu toute vitalité et toute envie de se battre. Le regard assassin que lui avait lancé Malefoy lui avait rappelé les nombreuses fois où elle avait failli mourir à cause de Mangemorts. Et par là, le nombre de morts durant la guerre. La jeune femme partit en courant vers le château, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Oui, Hermione était décidément perdue.

Severus sortit rapidement de sa classe après la fin des cours. Il devait à tout prix trouver Miss Granger – _HERMIONE_ \- pour lui poser quelques questions concernant ses parents et obtenir des réponses claires. Il monta aussi vite qu'il put au septième étage et demanda à la Grosse Dame si son élève était rentrée. « Non » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il descendit à la Grande Salle, observa la table des griffons, mais ne la trouva pas. _Elle ne serait tout de même pas remontée dans la Tour d'Astronomie._ Commençant à perdre patience, Severus remonta tout en haut jusqu'à la Tour, mais Hermione ne s'y trouvait toujours pas. S'avançant jusqu'à la rambarde, il reprit son souffle un moment et inspecta le parc des yeux. Une élève à la crinière bouclée se trouvait assise dans la neige, au bord du lac, à l'abri d'un grand chêne. Le sorcier sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin et une plume et y inscrivit ces mots.

 _Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. SR._

Puis il sortit sa baguette et ensorcela le morceau de parchemin pour qu'il vole jusqu'à la jeune femme. Sans regarder si le mot arrivait à destination, il fit demi-tour et descendit toutes les marches jusqu'au dehors. Le jour tombait progressivement et le soleil peinait à réchauffer l'air. La neige était bel et bien présente pour les prochains mois, ainsi que le vent froid qui s'insinue sournoisement sous vos vêtements. Severus marcha rapidement pour atteindre Hermione qui, le mot encore dans ses gants, attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son professeur.

Le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol craquait sous les pieds du maître des Potions et la Gryffondor se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Professeur Rogue.

-Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Euh bien. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Encore ?

-Oui … C'est pour votre bien Miss.

-Je sais. Je vous écoute. »

Elle semblait avoir encore pleuré. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rouges, mais ça ne semblait pas être dû qu'au froid et au vent. Le sourire qu'elle voulait absolument coller à son visage était las, et dans ses yeux aucune lueur ne brillait. Soupirant, Severus entraîna la jeune femme dans un creux du tronc noueux du chêne devant lequel ils se trouvaient, l'assit à l'abri du vent et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Je veux que vous me répondiez franchement d'accord ? Savez-vous où sont vos parents ? »

La jeune femme répondit dans un soupir, si bas que Severus ne l'entendit presque pas.

« Oui.

-Pouvez-vous me dire où ?

-Ca ne servira à rien professeur. Même si vous les rameniez, ils ne se souviendraient pas de moi.

-Où sont-ils Miss ? Et pourquoi ne se rappelleraient-ils pas de vous ? Vous êtes leur fille tout de même.

-Professeur, j'ai … Ils savaient trop de choses sur le monde sorcier, sur Harry, sur Poudlard. J'ai été forcée de leur effacer la mémoire pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Je les ai envoyé loin d'ici, où personne ne pouvait les trouver, pour qu'ils puissent vivre la vie dont ils souhaitaient, sans un monstre de fille. Maintenant, ils ne se souviennent ni de moi, ni de rien concernant les sorciers et la magie.

\- … »

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes, mais aucune d'elle ne coulait. Severus, toujours accroupi devant elle, leva la tête et la regarda attentivement. Malgré ses yeux, ses joues et son nez rouges, elle était belle. Elle avait perdu ses traits enfantins pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Ses yeux noisettes, autrefois brillant, était maintenant ternes et semblaient sans vie, mais restaient beaux. Ses joues s'étaient creusées durant la guerre et les os saillaient. Mais dans son expression désespérée restait une once d'espièglerie et de volonté. Ce visage, Severus en était devenu fou. Ces lèvres, rougies par le froid, pulpeuse, il souhaitait les caresser de sa bouche. Ce visage si mince, il voulait le prendre dans ses mains et ne plus jamais le lâcher des yeux.

Il la fixait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, semblant réfléchir. Son regard s'était perdu en face de lui, sur son visage lui semblait-il. _Tu racontes n'importe quoi Hermione, arrête de croire à des choses pareilles, ça n'arrivera jamais._ Elle n'osait pas bouger, ni parler, de peur de le faire crier et de se mettre à pleurer. Alors elle attendit qu'il sorte lui-même de ses réflexions, en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Quand il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il lui lança un regard désolé ( _lui, un regard désolé ? Nan pas possible_ ) et reprit la parole.

« Miss Granger, je voudrais mettre un point au clair. Vous. N'êtes pas. Un. Monstre. Suis-je clair ?

-Mmh …

-Alors, dites-moi où vous les avaient envoyés. Si nous les retrouvons, nous pourrons faire en sorte de soigner leur amnésie et vous pourrez les retrouver. Cela serait déjà un grand pas vers la guérison je pense. Et puis vous avez besoin de vos parents, vous êtes encore jeune. De plus, je suis persuadé que vous vous reprochez ce que vous avez fait, alors que c'était pour leur bien. La guerre est terminée maintenant Miss Granger. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Tout au long du discours de son professeur, Hermione avait senti ses forces la lâcher, mais elle avait ravalé ses larmes, et maintenant que le maître des Potions avait émis l'hypothèse de retrouver et guérir ses parents, une once d'espoir se raviva en elle. Peut-être arriverait-elle à être encore un peu heureuse si elle était avec eux. Oui peut-être. Cela valait le coup d'essayer, plutôt que de se morfondre et d'essayer de se suicider. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ou si jamais on ne pouvait pas les ramener à eux, alors là elle pourrait partir définitivement. Mais s'ils pouvaient être là avec elle, alors elle devait s'accrocher à tout prix.

« Je les ai envoyé en Australie, mais je ne sais pas où ils sont. En réalité, j'ai modifié leurs mémoires pour leur faire croire qu'ils s'appelaient Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Je ne sais rien d'autre qui pourrait vous aider, je suis désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est déjà beaucoup. Nous les retrouverons Miss Granger, et s'il faut que je me lance moi-même à leur recherche, je le ferai. »

A ces mots, dits sur un ton doux et compatissant, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son professeur en pleurant. La tête dans son cou, elle sanglota doucement en murmurant à plusieurs reprises « merci » tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la jeune femme et lui caressait doucement le dos.

« Cessez de me remercier Miss. Allez venez, je vais vous donner la potion pour que vous puissiez dormir ce soir, puis je vais devoir vous laisser pour aller voir la Directrice. »

Ils descendirent tous deux dans le laboratoire du professeur, puis après qu'Hermione eut rangé la potion dans son sac, elle se retourna vers son l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Je me suis plus ou moins vengée de ce que vos deux élèves m'ont fait ce matin.

-Ah oui, et comment ?

-Disons que les sabliers de nos maisons ont beaucoup baissé, et que j'ai déclenché une sorte d'émeute sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais j'ai giflé Malefoy, je trouve que c'est une bonne compensation. Au revoir professeur. Et merci beaucoup. »

Avant de fermer la porte du laboratoire, Hermione entendit comme un début de rire venant de son professeur. En souriant, elle alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors où elle retrouva ses amis. Un vrai sourire, léger certes, mais vrai, s'étalait maintenant sur son visage et elle parla avec les autres des évènements de l'après-midi.

Quand elle se retrouva, le soir, dans son lit, elle pensa longtemps à ses parents, à l'école, à la guerre et à Rogue – _Severus_ \- puis fini par s'endormir paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, sans avoir eu besoin de prendre la précieuse potion donnée par celui qui l'attirait de plus en plus.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Un nouveau dimanche = un nouveau chapitre ! Il me semble qu'il est plus court que les autres, mais je ne suis pas sûre :P En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous conviendra ;)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes supers ! :D_

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain !_

Quand il passa devant les sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons de Poudlard, il s'arrêta et sourit. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se trouvaient bien en dessous des deux autres maisons à la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Granger avait donc vraiment réussi à créer une émeute. Elle était extraordinaire. Puis Severus retrouva la Directrice dans son bureau, et lui exposa la situation.

« Minerva, Her … Miss Granger a modifié la mémoire de ses deux parents pour qu'ils croient se nommer Wendell et Monica Wilkins et ils se trouveraient en Australie à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut immédiatement envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour qu'on puisse les retrouver et leur rendre leurs souvenirs.

-Très bien Severus, merci. Je pensais envoyer des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ça serait plus simple que d'envoyer des Aurors, le Ministère poserait trop de questions. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est une très bonne idée. Puis-je me joindre aux personnes qui iront les chercher ?

-Vous y tenez vraiment ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Laissez-moi juste contacter Horace pour vous remplacer, car je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut prendre de retrouver deux moldus perdus en Australie …

-Merci. Je vais préparer quelques affaires et je remonte, vous devriez avoir le temps d'avoir des nouvelles du professeur Slughorn. Je me charge également de prévenir quelques membres de l'Ordre.

-Comme vous voulez. A tout à l'heure. »

Severus sortit du bureau et se rendit dans ses appartements où il commença par envoyer des patronus à quelques membres de l'Ordre qui pourraient l'aider à retrouver les parents d'Hermione. En attendant des réponses, il prépara dans un petit sac quelques potions qu'il emportait toujours avec lui quand il partait, de quoi rendre la mémoire aux parents de la jeune femme quand ils les retrouveraient et quelques affaires. Il fourra tout cela dans un sac qu'il réduisit et rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Ensuite il se mit à faire les cent pas devant son canapé quand une idée lui vint. Il courra jusqu'à son laboratoire, attrapa plusieurs fioles de la potion qu'il fournissait à Hermione, les mis dans une boîte qu'il ferma avec un sortilège. Il mit sur la boîte un bout de parchemin sur lequel été écrit « Pour dormir. SR. » puis il appela un elfe de maison.

« Apportez cela dans le dortoir des filles de septième année à Gryffondor. Cachez-le de manière que seule Hermione Granger puisse le trouver. »

Quand Severus retourna dans ses appartements, les patronus d'Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley et de son père lui apprirent que tous trois l'attendaient de pieds fermes devant le portail du château dans 20 minutes. Il se dépêcha de remonter voir Minerva pour lui annoncer qu'il partait.

« Très bien, j'ai réussi à joindre Horace, il arrivera dans la nuit. Bonne chance Severus, et surtout faites tous attention, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. »

Quand Severus passa le portail, ses trois collègues membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix l'attendaient. Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui s'avança le premier pour lui serrer la main.

« Alors Severus, que devons-nous faire exactement ?

-Miss Granger a quelques soucis et nous devons retrouver ses parents, qu'elle a envoyé en Australie après leur avoir modifié la mémoire. J'ai donc besoin de votre aide pour que nous puissions couvrir un plus grand territoire plus rapidement. Il faut retrouver Mr et Mrs Granger très rapidement.

-Très bien alors nous sommes quatre, peut-être pourrions nous chacun prendre une partie du territoire australien et se retrouver à un endroit précis pour rendre compte de l'avancée de nos recherches ?

-Non William, nous allons commencer par fouiller tous les quatre Sidney. Avec un peu de chance, les parents de Miss Granger s'y sont installés, ou pas loin. Si nous ne les trouvons pas là-bas et que nous n'avons aucune piste, alors nous aviserons. Prêts ?

-Oui.

-Absolument.

-Toujours prête.

-Alors allons-y. Transplanez au Royal Botanic Gardens, nous y serons tranquilles. »

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione eut un pressentiment, mais elle ne put mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait. Alors elle s'habilla lentement, essaya de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, puis prit son sac et rejoignit Ginny et Neville qui l'attendait dans la Salle Commune. Tous les trois, ils allèrent s'installer dans la Grande Salle et mangèrent doucement, discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils furent étonnés de voir la Directrice se lever de table pour venir se placer devant tous les élèves.

« Excusez-moi, un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît. Je voudrais vous annoncer que le professeur Slughorn nous fait le plaisir de revenir quelques temps donner des cours, en attendant que le professeur Rogue revienne. Merci de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle, tandis que les plus âgés se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Rogue était parti, et les plus jeunes qui était ce nouveau professeur qui ressemblait plus à un grand-père gâteux qu'à un maître des Potions. Hermione quant à elle, applaudit le professeur Slughorn, mais sentit monter en elle une crise d'angoisse. Il était parti. Le professeur Rogue était parti. La seule aide qu'elle avait à Poudlard, le seul qui prenait soin d'elle. Parti. Quand reviendrait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il partait ? _Hermione, c'est ton professeur, tu n'es qu'une élève, il n'avait pas à te dire une telle chose. Et puis s'il montre un peu d'intérêt à ta personne c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas d'un suicide sur les épaules. Il s'en fout de toi._

« Je dois retourner dans le dortoir, j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose. On se retrouve en classe !

-Ok Hermione, à tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à son lit, puis se jeta dedans, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne voit qu'elle était en larmes. En même temps, personne ne risquait de la voir car le dortoir était vide. Mais elle était bien, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, laissant des larmes de désespoir couler doucement. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti en se levant, c'était ça, elle en était sûre. Il l'avait abandonnée sans scrupule. Il la laissait seule face à ses émotions, ses larmes et ses sentiments. Reprenant progressivement contenance, Hermione se redressa sur son lit et se pencha pour chercher un paquet de mouchoir dans la valise qui se trouvait sous son lit. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit une boîte inconnue sur laquelle était posé un morceau de parchemin. « Pour dormir. SR. » Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur plusieurs fioles de la potion qu'il lui procurait pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas totalement abandonnée. A moins que ça ne soit juste par culpabilité qu'il lui ait envoyé ça, et qu'il se moquait bel et bien d'elle. Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, se contredisaient, se mélangeaient dangereusement. Poussant un énorme soupir, elle remit la boîte à sa place et alla retrouver Ginny et Neville devant la salle de classe.

« Hermione, tu as pleuré ?

-Quoi ? Non pourquoi ?

-Tu es toute rouge.

-Oh, c'est parce que j'ai couru pour revenir. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur et ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe. Hermione ne suivit pas le cours, trop occupée à réfléchir et à se torturer les méninges pour savoir si Severus se moquait d'elle ou s'il tenait à elle.

La nuit avait été longue, très longue. Mais fructueuse, heureusement. Ils avaient une piste, toute petite, mais une piste quand même. Tandis que Bill, Arthur et Hestia se reposaient dans un hôtel qu'il avait trouvé en périphérie de Sidney, Severus réfléchissait. Dehors, assis sur un banc, il contemplait le soleil qui se levait. Cela faisait 2 jours déjà qu'ils étaient en Australie. Le décalage horaire les avait rapidement achevés et ils n'avaient pas pu commencer réellement leur recherche tout de suite, ce qui avait passablement énervé le sorcier. Mais lui était totalement reposé maintenant, et bien décidé à aller chercher les parents d'Hermione. Ils avaient travaillés dans un centre de loisir pendant quelques mois avant de partir pour Wollongong, une ville non loin de Sidney. Il fallait maintenant chercher là-bas des informations sur eux, en espérant les retrouver rapidement. Sans attendre que les autres soient réveillés, il transplana dans cette ville.

Il atterrit en plein milieu d'une foule compacte de gens se bousculant pour aller voir un incendie qui semblait s'être déclenché non loin dans un immeuble. Fronçant les sourcils, il partit en sens inverse de la foule et se réfugia dans une petite rue beaucoup plus calme. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de localiser les Wilkins-Granger. Pour cela, ce que les moldus appelaient un annuaire lui serait sûrement d'une grande aide. S'ils habitaient ici, il aurait ainsi leur adresse et numéro de téléphone. Il pourrait aller les chercher directement chez eux, leur rendre la mémoire et les ramener à Poudlard pour rendre Hermione heureuse. Oui la rendre heureuse, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Revoir ce sourire, ces yeux pétillants, ces moues, ces lèvres, la revoir elle. Au plus vite. Elle lui manquait énormément, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. De plus, il s'en voulait d'être parti sans rien lui dire. _Mais enfin Severus, elle s'en fiche que tu sois parti ou non. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est ses parents. Quand tu les auras ramené, elle ne te regardera même plus._ Oui, c'était sûrement vrai. Elle était jeune, avait la vie devant elle, de nombreux garçons de son âge aux pieds, elle ne pourrait même pas imaginer ce que lui, Severus, ressentait pour elle. Cette envie, ce besoin qu'il avait de rester près d'elle, de prendre soin d'elle. Il pouvait l'avouer maintenant. Lily n'était plus qu'un souvenir, rien d'autre. Hermione en revanche, était devenue tout. Quel idiot il faisait, à toujours s'attacher à des femmes qui ne pouvaient pas vouloir de lui ! _Arrête d'y penser, va chercher ses parents, tu aviseras après. Pour le moment tout ce qui compte c'est elle et son bonheur._ Il partit alors à la recherche d'une boutique où il pourrait acheter un annuaire. Non, d'abord il lui fallait échanger les Gallions qu'il avait sur lui en argent moldu, car c'était Arthur qui gardait l'argent et il était toujours à Sidney. Mais où échanger de l'argent sorcier sans se faire repérer ? Il vagabonda un moment dans la ville, cherchant à trouver un magasin qui aurait pu appartenir à un sorcier. Au bout de deux heures, sa patience à bout, il en vit enfin un. Une toute petite boutique austère, au fond d'une rue un peu trop sombre pour attirer les curieux. Il s'avança dans la rue et vit dans la devanture des livres basés sur les enfers, Satan et tout le pataquès. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. Une librairie, dans le monde moldu, qui vantait la magie noire la plus profonde. Que du bonheur.

Quand il entra, l'air fit se soulever des tonnes de poussières qui se trouvaient sur les étagères. Sous ses pieds le vieux plancher craqua et le bruit résonna dans toute la longueur de la pièce. Au fond à gauche se trouvait une sorte de petit bar, avec une caisse enregistreuse et derrière, un tabouret. Une porte s'ouvrit dans l'ombre et Severus vit surgir devant lui une petite bonne femme vêtue d'un nombre incalculable de châles et de bijoux farfelus, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. _Une Trelawney gothique, il manquait plus que ça …_

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette Trelawney mais vous n'avez pas l'air de la porter dans votre cœur !

-Ne lisez pas dans mes pensées sorcière !

-Oh pardon, môsieur. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre si charmante visite ?

-Je cherche à échanger de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu, je n'ai pas pu le faire à Sidney.

-Et vous comptez sur moi pour vous en procurer ?

-Vous avez l'esprit vif.

-Venez derrière avec moi. Si vous touchez à quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Très bien ma Dame. »

Le professeur suivit la femme dans l'arrière boutique où se trouvait un nombre impressionnant d'objet en tout genre. Cela allait de la simple fourchette moldue aux énormes livres traitant de magie noire, du même acabit que ceux présents dans la vitrine. La femme réapparut devant lui, un air professionnel collé au visage.

« Combien vous faut-il ?

-J'ai 17 Gallions sur moi.

-Echangeons alors. »

La transaction fut vite effectuée et Severus se pressa de remercier la femme et de sortir. Il revint cependant sur ces pas pour lui demander si par hasard elle n'aurait pu un annuaire moldu.

« J'en ai bien quelques uns mais ils datent de la décennie passée. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous soit d'une grande utilité. »

Il repartit donc pour trouver une poste, comme l'appelait les moldus. Il en trouva une et entra, imposant sa taille et sa prestance pour passer plus vite. Il acheta l'objet qu'il cherchait puis trouva un endroit tranquille et un peu sombre pour feuilleter le livre. Avant de commencer, il lança un patronus à Arthur Weasley pour leur dire de le rejoindre. Cependant, il ne put le faire immédiatement. Quand il lança la formule lui permettant de faire apparaître la biche, il pensa à Hermione. Il savait que ça fonctionnerait. Mais le patronus qui apparut devant lui n'était pas une biche. C'était un lion. Un vrai de vrai. _Par les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette me*** ?!_ Un lion. Symbole de la maison qu'il avait toujours détesté à Poudlard, animal imposant et beaucoup moins gracieux que sa biche. Mais pourquoi un lion ?! Il lança cependant son nouveau patronus à ses alliés et tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'il put sur l'annuaire, mais cette nouveauté lui revenait en tête sans arrêt.

La journée venait de se terminer, elle avait mangé, fini ses devoirs, et pouvait maintenant rester seule dans son lit. Elle avait fermé les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangée et s'assurait de garder une respiration calme et lente pour que tout le monde pense qu'elle dormait. Mais en réalité Hermione était allongée sur le dos dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains derrière la tête. Elle n'avait pas suivi les cours de la journée, se contentant d'être présente physiquement. Ginny et Neville avaient semblé s'en rendre compte mais n'avaient pas fait de commentaires, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle ne souhaitait pas expliquer à quiconque ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Toute la journée ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers ses parents et son professeur de Potions. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ni ce qu'elle pensait ressentir pour lui. Son visage la hantait, leurs discussions, ses yeux, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux fins dans lesquels elle voulait à tout prix passer les doigts. La gentillesse qu'il montrait quand il était avec elle, la plupart du temps, le ton désolé qu'il avait employé l'autre jour, la façon dont il l'avait regardé la veille. _Non Hermione, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il pensait, ni toi qu'il regardait réellement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien._ Elle se pencha pour attraper discrètement sa valise et en sortir une fiole de potion. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et but le contenu de la fiole avant de sombrer dans un sommeil reposant et sans rêves.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude :)_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs et reviewers d'être là et de suivre chaque semaine les publications ! :)_

 _Que dire de plus ? Bonne lecture et à dimanche ! :D_

(*Pop**Pop**Pop*)

Les trois membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se métamorphosèrent devant Severus avec un grand bruit. Le maître des Potions sursauta, tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées.

« Severus, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es parti tout seul ?

-J'étais réveillé, alors au lieu de rester à Sidney sans rien faire, je suis venu ici pour commencer les recherches. Je me suis procuré cet annuaire, Hestia, pouvez-vous chercher les parents de Miss Granger ?

-Bien sûr, aucun problème. Wilkins c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait. »

Severus confia le précieux livre à la seule femme du groupe et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la rue, le cerveau pédalant à une vitesse folle pour trouver une explication au changement de son patronus. Il n'avait pu trouver qu'une solution, et celle-ci, bien que plaisante, n'était pas des plus pratiques. Selon lui, si son patronus avait maintenant la forme d'un lion, et non plus d'une biche, c'est parce qu'il était désormais purement, simplement et éperdument amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Elle, jeune Gryffondor, était sûrement la seule possibilité expliquant ce phénomène. Mais ça signifiait qu'il allait de nouveau souffrir car jamais elle ne voudrait de lui, ça il en était certain. Qui voudrait de lui, pauvre homme, survivant de la guerre, détesté de la quasi-totalité des humains sur le globe ? Non, il devait forcement y avoir une autre solution, bien que celle-ci fut de loin sa préférée.

Puis se fut Arthur Weasley qui le sortit de ses pensées en posant la question sur laquelle il réfléchissait.

« Pourquoi ton patronus a-t-il changé Severus ? Avant-hier encore, c'était une biche et maintenant c'est un énorme et magnifique lion.

-Merci Arthur, j'avais remarqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé de forme.

-Ne t'énerve pas, je posais simplement une question. C'est quand même bizarre, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire durant ces deux jours.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler je pourrais réfléchir convenablement sur la question et éventuellement te donner une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à te taire, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour. Je reviendrais plus tard.

-Non Severus ne partez pas j'ai trouvé ! »

Hestia Jones venait de couper court à la dispute car elle avait effectivement trouvé l'adresse des parents d'Hermione. Tous se réunirent autour de l'annuaire pour regarder l'adresse et d'un commun accord, transplanèrent non loin du domicile.

C'était un petit quartier calme et tranquille, avec des rangées de maisons identiques de chaque côté de la route, des jardins bien entretenus et des gosses jouant dehors. Severus trouva le cadre de vie absolument ridicule et cliché mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'avança dans la rue et commença à chercher la fameuse adresse. Il marcha sur plusieurs mètres, suivi des trois autres, et fini par trouver le numéro correspondant. Malheureusement, aucune voiture n'était garée devant le garage, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, aucun enfant ne criait dans le jardin. La maison semblait vide de toute présence humaine. Severus sentit son visage s'affaisser et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le découragement pesa sur ses épaules. Son désarroi dut se voir car Hestia s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ils doivent sûrement être partis travailler, il est déjà 11h. Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'hôtel à Sidney et de revenir ici ce soir pour les ramener à Poudlard. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Toute la journée, Severus s'impatienta et hurla sur toute personne venant le déranger. Il était à cran, avait peur d'échouer, de ne pas les retrouver ou pire, de ne pas réussir à remettre leurs vrais souvenirs en place. Pourtant il avait avec lui la potion adéquate, et il pouvait également lancer un sort pour lever celui d'Hermione. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, car il voulait à tout prix mener à bien cette mission, pour que la jeune femme puisse guérir. Alors quand 20h sonnèrent à Sidney, il débarqua dans la chambre qu'ils avaient prise et dit aux autres qu'il était temps de partir. Arthur régla la chambre pendant que Bill rangeait les affaires qu'ils avaient commencées à éparpiller un peu partout. Hestia essayait quant à elle de retenir Severus de partir sur le champ.

Enfin ils partirent pour Wollongong. Severus courut presque jusqu'à la maison des Wilkins-Granger et faillit sauter de joie quand il vit des lumières allumées à l'intérieur. C'était presque gagné. Il ne restait plus qu'à entrer, leur rendre leurs souvenirs et les ramener à Poudlard. Ce fut Bill qui sonna à la porte. Quand la mère d'Hermione ouvrit, et qu'elle demanda qui ils étaient, il leur répondit qu'ils étaient des Anglais passant par là qui avaient besoin d'un téléphone. La femme, gentille et douce, les laissa entrer sans poser de questions et les mena jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait le téléphone. Elle leur présenta son mari et Arthur prit le téléphone sur lequel il fit semblant de composer un numéro. Il commença sa fausse conversation téléphonique tout en observant d'un air émerveillé toutes les choses moldues qui l'entouraient. Il semblait être aux anges.

Hestia et Severus s'étaient mis d'accord pour lancer le sort qui convenait aux parents de Granger. Alors chacun sortit discrètement sa baguette magique pour ne pas effrayer les deux moldus et murmura la formule en pointant l'adulte à soigner. Une lueur se profila dans la cuisine, puis se fut tout. Alors Mrs Granger se retourna vers Arthur, Bill, Hestia pour finir par Severus et tomba à la renverse.

La potion était sensée lui éviter tout rêve, mais pourtant Hermione était persuadée d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose d'important dans la nuit. Elle se sentait vraiment énervée, comme si quelque chose de grave aller se passer, mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur le détail qui la perturbait. Elle se leva, et fit les mêmes gestes que la veille, avec un peu moins d'entrain cependant. Quand elle descendit pour rejoindre Ginny et Neville, elle ne leur adressa qu'un bonjour et aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage. Ses deux amis se regardèrent puis la suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« Ça va Hermione ?

-Ouais.

-Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant.

-Ginny, je te dis que ça va. Je suis simplement énervée. Je ne voudrais pas être méchante, alors s'il-te-plaît, chut. »

Ensuite sans avoir rien mangé, elle prit son sac et partit en direction des cachots pour suivre son cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle aurait préféré que ça soit le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Son absence serait-elle encore longue ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir répondre à toutes ces questions, mais elle était incapable de trouver la réponse. Il aurait bien rit, lui, s'il avait su qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à une question. Mais il aurait quand même trouvé le moyen de la traiter de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Loin de la vexer, ça l'aurait sûrement fait rire, pour une fois. _Par les caleçons de Merlin, arrête de penser à lui, même s'il te manque, il faut que tu cesses de toujours ramener tes pensées sur lui._

La jeune femme entra dans la classe après avoir frappé à la porte du cachot. Le professeur Slughorn lui répondit avec entrain qu'elle pouvait aller s'asseoir si elle le souhaitait, et s'approcha d'elle en essayant d'entamer une conversation qui semblait le passionner. Mais la froideur dont faisait preuve Hermione ce matin là réussit à faire baisser l'enthousiasme du vieux professeur de quelques degrés. Ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune femme vit les autres élèves entrer juste avant que la sonnerie ne sonne le début des cours. Pendant toute l'heure elle s'ennuya de pied ferme, ayant fini sa potion avant même que le professeur n'ait fini de faire le tour de la classe. La potion du jour était une potion qu'ils savaient tous préparer depuis leur cinquième année et le professeur Slughorn ne semblait pas être très inventif en ce qui concernait le sujet de ses cours. Quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait terminé, il félicita la classe pour son efficacité et après avoir attribué un nombre étonnant de points à chaque maison présente dans son cours, il autorisa les élèves à sortir.

Hermione put donc se diriger aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle savait bien que Mimi Geignarde serait là, mais elle préférait encore la compagnie du fantôme plutôt que de supporter le regard des élèves peser dans son dos. Elle entra donc dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine, pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle se sentait énervée, vidée, trahie, et inquiète. Elle souhaitait voir Severus, lui demander pourquoi il était parti sans prévenir, pourquoi elle devait à tout prix survivre, pourquoi. Elle voulait se blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras dans son dos, comme sous le chêne. Elle savait que c'était impossible, que jamais il ne la laisserait faire une telle chose à nouveau, mais elle aimait y rêver. Oui, elle voulait être avec lui et ne plus jamais le quitter. Hermione était définitivement amoureuse de son professeur de potions. Sur cette pensée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et laissa échapper tout son soûl, avant de s'endormir.

Après avoir aidé Mrs Granger à s'asseoir, ils avaient tous discutés tranquillement. Severus avait expliqué aux parents d'Hermione ce qu'elle avait fait pour les protéger de la guerre des sorciers et, sans s'étaler, leur appris que leur fille avait besoin d'eux. Tout de suite, les Granger réagirent et allèrent préparer leurs affaires. Severus se prit à penser que l'intelligence et la réactivité de celle qu'il aimait lui avait été héritées par des gens extraordinaires. En moins de 30 minutes ils étaient prêts, la maison était bouclée, leurs affaires placées dans d'énormes valises.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour transporter tout cela ?

-Nous allons les rétrécir et vous les récupérez quand nous serons arrivés à Poudlard. Avez-vous déjà transplané ?

-Non, jamais. Hermione nous en a déjà parlé, mais nous n'avons jamais essayé.

-Très bien. Cela va vous paraître … Très désagréable. Accrochez vous simplement au sorcier qui vous escortera. William, aidez-moi à réduire les valises. Hestia, faites transplaner Mrs Granger, Arthur, prenez Mr Granger avec vous. Nous nous retrouvons devant le portail de Poudlard. »

Arthur, Hestia et les parents d'Hermione disparurent dans un *pop* sonore et Bill et lui rétrécirent les valises avant de tout éteindre dans la maison et de transplaner à leur tour.

« Hermione … Hermione … OH GRANGER DEBOUT ! »

Hermione se leva en sursaut pour se retrouver en face de Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci, les lunettes de travers, semblait passablement énervée.

« Tiens Mimi bonjour. Pourquoi me réveilles-tu aussi violemment ?

-Parce que c'est pas possible de te réveiller autrement. Tu ronfles. Bref, la Directrice te cherche partout dans le château depuis une heure. Faut que t'ailles dans son bureau.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant ?! »

Le fantôme de la jeune fille lui tira la langue et s'enfuit dans ses toilettes, en éclaboussant toute la cabine et en faisant sauter la lunette des toilettes. Hermione s'empressa de sortir des toilettes et courut jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice. Devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas le mot de passe. Elle essaya tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête. Puis quand elle poussa un énorme soupir de frustration, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Se retournant vivement, elle tomba nez à nez avec la Directrice.

« Miss Granger, je vous cherchais partout ! Mais enfin, où étiez-vous ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de sécher les cours !

-Je sais professeur, veuillez m'excuser … Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

-Oui, venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

La jeune femme suivit son ainée dans les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial et poussa un cri de surprise quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte.

« Hermione !

-Ma chérie !

-Papa ! Maman ! »

La Gryffondor se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour que les trois se calment. Toujours dans les bras de ses parents, Hermione se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

« Merci beaucoup professeur !

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Miss, c'est le professeur Rogue. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout cela.

-Le professeur Rogue ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il tant ? C'est pourtant lui qui à tirer la sonnette d'alarme compte tenu de votre état.

-Ton état Hermione ? Quel état ?

-Oh ce n'est rien maman, ne t'en fais pas, je vous expliquerai.

-Mr et Mrs Granger, je suppose qu'il vous faut du temps pour retrouver une maison et vous reconstruire non ?

-Et bien en fait … La maison est toujours à nous. Je l'ai simplement fermée quand j'ai envoyé mes parents en Australie.

-Très bien Miss Granger, je vois que votre intelligence est à tout épreuve ! »

La jeune femme rougit à ce compliment et écouta ensuite la Directrice expliquer qu'elle allait retourner vivre avec ses parents quelques temps, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer avant les ASPICS. Quand elle s'inquiéta de savoir comment elle allait pouvoir réviser pour réussir ses examens, la professeur lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de révision pour les réussir haut la main. Hermione était gênée par tous ses compliments, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait. Tout fut très vite réglé. Les parents d'Hermione furent reconduits à la porte tandis que leur fille montait préparer ses affaires. Elle croisa Ginny, Neville et Luna dans la salle de commune de Gryffondor et se jeta sur eux pour leur dire deux mots sur la situation. Le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres était réel, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en départir. Elle se sentait heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des mois. _Grâce au professeur Rogue._ Severus ! Il fallait qu'elle aille le remercier avant de partir. Oui, de partir pour un long moment. Elle ne le reverrait sûrement pas tout de suite. Une grimace de tristesse passa sur son visage quand elle réalisa cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être triste, pas après qu'elle ait retrouvé ses parents. Elle redescendit en courant jusqu'à la porte, où elle déposa ses affaires devant ses parents et le professeur McGonagall.

« J'arrive tout de suite, il faut que j'aille remercier quelqu'un. »

Après avoir amené les parents d'Hermione voir la Directrice, il était reparti dans ses appartements, résigné. Il ne verrait plus la jeune femme pendant des semaines, et puis même après, elle n'en aurait rien à faire de lui. C'était bien normal après tout. Mais ça le déchirait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, qu'il ne pourrait plus essayer de lui arracher un sourire. Il espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir la revoir au plus vite, revoir son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son nez, ses joues, son corps, la revoir. Mais il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher réellement, que plus jamais elle n'aurait besoin d'être rassurée. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la contempler comme il l'avait fait avant de partir chercher ses parents. Assis dans un fauteuil, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Mais à chaque fois la jeune femme venait peupler ses pensées, sans relâche. Alors il resta un très long moment assis, les yeux dans le vide, à penser à elle, et rien qu'à elle.

Puis des coups frappés à sa porte le firent bouger. Dans un sursaut il se leva et s'approcha doucement de la porte, remettant en place sur son visage un masque d'indifférence. Il ouvrit la porte et fut assaillit par un nuage de cheveux bouclés. Il sentit des bras se serrer autour de son cou, puis les rires de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Il l'enlaça et un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'il refermait la porte, Hermione toujours dans les bras. Au bout d'un certain temps elle s'écarta de lui et il put constater qu'elle rayonnait.

« Merci merci merci merci merci ! Mille fois merci !

-De rien Miss Granger. Ce fut un plaisir.

-Je ne sais absolument pas comment vous avez fait pour les retrouver et leur rendre la mémoire, mais je savais que vous étiez extraordinaire ! Si vous saviez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante !

-Mon but était que vous soyez heureuse, et que plus jamais vous ne pensiez à vous suicider.

-Mission accomplie Professeur ! »

Riant de plus belle, Hermione se jeta au cou de son professeur une nouvelle fois et blottit sa tête dans le cou du maître des potions. Severus, aux anges, se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui, pour se rappeler à jamais la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Puis les rires de la jeune femme se calmèrent, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Il faut que j'y aille, mes parents m'attendent. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes fabuleux. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite. »

Ensuite Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Severus et partit vers la sortie, sans se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu constater qu'un sourire béat s'était imprimé sur le visage de son professeur, et qu'il avait rougi.

Ça y est, elle était heureuse. Et elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras, deux fois. Elle l'avait même embrassé. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait. _Severus reprend toi et réfléchis enfin !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everybody !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais demain je ne pourrai pas publier ! ;) Celui-ci ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, enfin c'est mon avis ... Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _La suite dimanche, ou samedi, enfin le week-end prochain :P_

 _Bon week-end et bonne semaine ! ;)_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents. Le bonheur de les revoir était toujours présent et son sourire et sa joie de vivre étaient de retour quand elle était avec eux. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissaient et ses yeux se vidaient de cette lueur que Severus avait tenté de rallumer. Il manquait quelque chose à la jeune femme. Et ce quelque chose, qui était plutôt quelqu'un, était son professeur de potions. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui tout le temps et de vouloir se retrouver dans ses bras comme quand elle l'avait remercié. Savoir que grâce à lui elle pouvait être heureuse car il lui avait rendu ses parents, l'avoir senti la serrer dans ses bras, très fort, la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard, tous ces éléments la faisait le regretter. Hermione souhaitait de tout son cœur le revoir au plus vite, mais elle savait bien que non seulement c'était impossible, mais qu'en plus il ne servait à rien de se faire des illusions, jamais il ne ressentirait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Alors de temps en temps la nuit, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle versait quelques larmes, avant de prendre une des fioles de potion qu'elle avait précieusement gardé. Mais elle avait fini par venir à bout du stock et maintenant, les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus courtes et violentes. Un matin, elle descendit à la cuisine pour dire bonjour à ses parents, comme tous les jours.

« Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Ça va ? Tu sembles bien pâle.

-Oui ça va.

-Et pourquoi si peu d'entrain ce matin ? D'habitude tu es plus vive !

-Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je … J'ai … Le professeur Rogue m'avait fourni quelques fioles de potions pour que je puisse passer de bonnes nuits quand j'avais mes cauchemars, mais je n'en ai plus.

-Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars Hermione, c'est ce que tu nous avais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui …

-Mon ange, pourquoi ne pas envoyer une lettre à ton professeur ? Il pourrait peut-être t'en envoyer ou te les apporter ?

-Mouais ... »

Sceptique, Hermione prit son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil anxieux de ses parents, qui semblaient croire qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme leur sourit et s'attaqua à son repas aussi vivement qu'elle le put, sans pour autant avoir très faim. Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, et se dit que finalement, l'idée de sa mère n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Au pire, il ne lui répondrait pas et elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Au mieux, il accepterait de lui en donner. Et si Merlin existait, il lui apporterait lui-même et elle pourrait le revoir. Elle s'assit donc à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, et sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Après de nombreux essais, des ratures, des soupirs de frustration, Hermione leva sa lettre devant elle pour la relire une dernière fois.

 _Professeur Rogue,_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Je vous envoie cette lettre sur la demande de mes parents. En effet, j'avais emporté avec moi les quelques fioles de potion que vous m'aviez offertes, pour être sûre de pouvoir bien dormir si jamais les cauchemars revenaient. Et il se trouve que je les ai terminées il y a quelques jours. Cependant, les cauchemars sont toujours bien présents et ce matin ma tête a alarmé mes parents, de sorte qu'ils me fixent comme si je menaçais d'exploser. Je vous en supplie, pourriez-vous me faire parvenir quelques fioles de votre potion miracle ? Je vous rends celles utilisées._

 _Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, merci beaucoup._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Oui, c'était pas mal. Hermione ferma la lettre et descendit pour la donner au hibou qu'elle s'était acheté pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses amis sorciers. L'oiseau prit docilement son colis et sortit de la maison en lançant un hululement grave. Souriant, Hermione alla retrouver ses parents qui s'étaient installés devant la cheminée dans le salon.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, elle fixa le feu en réfléchissant à Severus et à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Et le revoir la rendrait plus heureuse encore. Pire, pouvoir lui déclarer son amour et qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle serait parfait. Mais il ne fallait pas garder espoir pour ça, car c'était impossible. Oui il avait été gentil avec elle, oui il l'avait aidé, oui il avait voulu la rendre heureuse. Mais après tout, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle mission donnée par la Directrice, ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Quand elle était avec lui, le monde n'existait quasiment plus, elle était heureuse, bien. Le savoir à Poudlard, loin, la rendait malade. Et que ferait-elle s'il ne répondait pas à sa missive ? Il y avait d'abord le problème de ses nuits, qui se transformerait définitivement en nuits blanches, et qui alarmerait ses parents. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que son cœur serait déchiré par le fait de savoir qu'il n'en avait cure d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle serait en mesure de se remettre de ça. Elle était désespérément et éperdument amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Et elle se pensait perdue.

Ces pauvres cornichons, qui ne savaient même pas ouvrir un livre à la bonne page pour faire leur potion ! Non mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de reprendre son poste ! Rageant, Severus sortit de sa classe après avoir fait le nettoyage et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour se changer les idées. Il irait manger après, et encore, pas sûr. Il entra en claquant la porte contre le mur et soupira en l'entendant se reclaquer derrière lui. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il fit un tour sur lui-même, pas sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne solution. Peut-être aurait-il du aller en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il y allait souvent depuis qu'Hermione était parti, pour se remémorer les évènements passés, ainsi qu'elle. Il pensait souvent à elle, un peu trop souvent pour son propre bien-être. Mais finalement il s'en fichait. En pensant autant à elle, il finirait peut-être par trouver le courage d'aller la voir et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Chose tout à fait utopique mais que serait la vie sans toutes les illusions qu'on s'en fait ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les légers coups frappés à la porte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il se dirigea vers la porte noire pour l'ouvrir.

Derrière se trouvait un élève de première ou deuxième année, tout tremblant, aussi pâle que la lune. Il portait un hibou tigré sur son épaule.

« Quoi ?

-La Directrice m'a dit de vous apporter ça. »

Severus tendit le bras vers l'oiseau, qui vint doucement se poser dessus, puis il claqua la porte au nez de l'élève. Un hibou. Qui pourrait bien vouloir lui envoyer un colis. Il déposa l'oiseau sur la table de cuisine et entreprit de le délaisser de son fardeau. Puis il laissa la bête se percher en haut d'une étagère, rentrer la tête dans ses épaules et fermer les yeux.

Le paquet n'était pas très gros et il teintait légèrement, comme si du verre y était disposé. Lentement, il l'ouvrit, puis poussa un petit cri surpris : les fioles qu'il avait laissées à Hermione étaient dans la boîte devant lui. Avec empressement il se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _Professeur Rogue,_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Je vous envoie cette lettre sur la demande de mes parents. En effet, j'avais emporté avec moi les quelques fioles de potion que vous m'aviez offertes, pour être sûre de pouvoir bien dormir si jamais les cauchemars revenaient. Et il se trouve que je les ai terminées il y a quelques jours. Cependant, les cauchemars sont toujours bien présents et ce matin ma tête a alarmé mes parents, de sorte qu'ils me fixent comme si je menaçais d'exploser. Je vous en supplie, pourriez-vous me faire parvenir quelques fioles de votre potion miracle ? Je vous rends celles utilisées._

 _Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, merci beaucoup._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Elle. C'était elle. Hermione. Elle venait de lui envoyer une lettre. Et dans cette lettre, elle lui disait qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir. _Non Severus, ce n'est qu'une simple formule de clôture. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat._ Et pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer toute sorte de choses qu'il savait impossibles. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, la lettre toujours dans les mains. Il ne lui restait pas de potion, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle en aurait encore besoin après avoir retrouvé ses parents. Mais ça n'était pas un problème, la préparation ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il fallait qu'il sache comment elle allait. Si elle faisait encore des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir toute une nuit, c'est qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour aller vraiment bien. Il irait donc lui-même lui apporter les fioles, pour pouvoir lui parler et éventuellement résoudre son problème. Savoir qu'elle n'allait pas totalement bien le retournait. Il devait à tout prix trouver ce dont elle avait besoin, et là il serait satisfait. Il se leva d'un bon, attrapa sur son bureau un bout de parchemin et une plume, et rédigea une réponse à l'élue de son cœur.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je vous réponds rapidement pour vous prévenir que je passerai ce soir, à 20h, pour vous apportez de nouvelles fioles. J'espère que vous vous portez mieux._

 _A ce soir,_

 _Severus Rogue._

Réveillant l'oiseau, il lui indiqua vivement que la réception de la lettre devait être rapide, puis il le prit avec lui et le mena au dehors, pour qu'il puisse s'envoler et livrer les quelques mots de Severus.

Après cela, le professeur se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger, avant de retourner assurer ses cours, de bien meilleure humeur. Il préparerait les fioles de potion après les cours.

Elle venait de s'installer dans un fauteuil avec un livre quand sa mère lui cria que le hibou était de retour avec une lettre. Hermione se leva précipitamment, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, car son père qui s'était installé devant la télé la fixa d'un air surpris. Sans s'en formaliser, elle attrapa la lettre avant de remettre l'oiseau dans sa cage pour qu'il se repose après avoir volé sur autant de kilomètres. La réponse de son professeur était courte mais claire. Elle allait le revoir. Enfin, après ces semaines d'absence, elle allait pouvoir le voir autrement que dans ses pensées.

« Maman, le professeur Rogue passera ce soir vers 20h, pour apporter la potion qui me permet de dormir.

-Très bien ma chérie ! Et bien il mangera avec nous ce soir !

-Euh maman, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ça ? Après tout c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui ma chérie, je pense que ça serait une bonne manière pour le remercier. Ne discute pas, il mange avec nous ce soir. »

Hermione qui, intérieurement, sautait de joie à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec Severus et de pouvoir même partager un nouveau repas avec lui, était quand même sceptique. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre du professeur de potions d'accepter les invitations et de se mêler aux gens. Mais devant sa mère, elle n'aurait pas pu argumenter. Après tout, il verrait par lui-même et déciderait.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre à rêvasser dans son lit, un livre à la main. Quand elle se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombée, elle jeta un regard à son réveil et se leva en vitesse. Il était déjà 19h30 ! Elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'entoura d'une serviette, en mit une dans ses cheveux indomptables et se rendit dans sa chambre pour choisir une tenue convenable. Elle opta pour un jean slim, un pull au col rond bleu et blanc, attrapa des sous-vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Ensuite elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique et les attacha comme elle le put. Se regardant dans le miroir elle espérait ne pas paraître trop fatiguée et repoussante quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. _Il_ était là. Une énorme boule de stress monta dans sa gorge et elle fut incapable de descendre. Quand elle entendit _sa_ voix, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sans faire de bruit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas descendre, elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit autant amoureuse de cet homme ?

Ce fut Mrs Granger qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait fait en sorte d'être présentable, mais de rester lui-même. Une boule de stress lui barrait la gorge mais il décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, il allait la revoir, il était tellement heureux qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à stresser. Il allait pouvoir la dévorer des yeux et lui parler autant qu'il le voudrait. La mère d'Hermione le fit entrer et l'amena jusqu'au salon. Puis elle le laissa aux mains de son mari en déclarant qu'elle allait chercher sa fille. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Mr Granger l'invita à s'asseoir en lui demandant ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Un whisky ferait l'affaire. Il entendit des pas revenir et se retourna, s'attendant à voir sa bien-aimée. Mais il fut déçu en voyant la mère revenir seule, un air gêné collé au visage.

« Je suis désolée mais elle refuse de descendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste quand elle a reçu votre lettre en milieu d'après-midi …

-Pourrais-je aller la voir ? Si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes bien sûr.

-Allez-y allez-y, sa chambre se trouve à l'étage, tout au fond du couloir. Bonne chance, elle est très entêtée ce soir. »

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Alors comme ça elle avait semblé enthousiaste quand elle avait lu sa missive et maintenant elle refusait de le voir ? Il s'arrêta devant la porte, ne sachant vraiment si c'était une bonne idée que d'aller la voir. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Après tout, il était là pour savoir comment elle allait et ce dont elle avait besoin. Il ne s'agissait pas de rester planté devant la porte, les bras ballants, s'il voulait l'aider. Alors il toqua à la porte.

« Maman, je t'ai dit que je descendrai quand je voudrai !

-Ce n'est pas votre mère, Miss.

-…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, allez-y. »

Severus entra lentement, essayant de garder contenance devant la jeune femme qui venait de se lever de son lit. Debout comme ça, la posture dans laquelle elle se tenait, ses cheveux attachés, son visage gracieux, sa taille fine, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il se sentait bien. Enfin elle était devant lui, enfin il pouvait lui parler.

« Professeur.

-Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va, merci. Et vous ?

-Ça va. »

Ils se tenaient face à face, sans savoir quoi dire. Severus voulait prendre son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasser, mais il n'osa pas. Il n'était pas là pour lui donner une raison de plus de vouloir l'éviter. _Elle a dit qu'elle serait heureuse de te revoir et elle était contente de recevoir ta lettre._ Oui, certes, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

« Ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui, beaucoup de temps. Vous … Vous faites toujours des cauchemars ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et s'assit dans son lit. Levant la tête vers lui, elle tapota le lit pour lui dire de venir à ses côtés et lui répondit.

« Oui, ça m'arrive. Toujours les mêmes, toujours, toujours et toujours. Et quand j'en fais un, je suis absolument incapable de me rendormir.

-Alors vous n'allez pas encore tout à fait bien.

-Ça va mieux. Grâce à vous j'ai retrouvé mes parents et je suis bien plus heureuse ces dernières semaines.

-J'espère avoir réussi à vous redonner le sourire.

-Oh vous avez merveilleusement bien réussi, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça.

-Mais il vous manque quelque chose. Dites-moi ce que c'est, je vous le rapporterai.

-Professeur… »


	10. Chapter 10

_Helloooooo ! Comment ça va ? :)_

 _Nouveau week-end = Nouvelles grasses matinées ! Et nouveau chapitre ! :D Donc le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres .. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _Bonne soirée, bon dimanche, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 ! ;)_

Quand elle avait entendu des pas derrière la porte, elle avait cru que sa mère revenait à l'attaque. Mais non, ce n'était pas elle, c'était _lui_. Son cœur avait raté un battement, et elle s'était sentie fondre. Enfin lui. Et maintenant ils étaient assis sur son lit, et il voulait encore l'aider.

« Professeur…

-Je veux vous aider Miss Granger.

-J'avais bien compris. Mais vous avez déjà fait tellement de choses. Vous ne pouvez pas penser un peu à vous, rien qu'à vous ?

-Je …

-Héhé, je viens de clouer le bec au sadique professeur Rogue ! Victoire ! »

Elle le vit se renfrogner et éclata de rire. Il ne supportait pas les attaques de ce genre, mais elle adorait le voir se vexer comme ça.

« Oh ne vous vexez pas.

-Je suis donc sadique, c'est cela.

-Possible. C'est en tout cas ce que pensent les autres élèves.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous. Je ne vois personne d'autre ici Miss. Je vois que votre cerveau ne s'est pas remis en marche en 3 semaines.

-Très drôle, vraiment. Je pense que vous vous cachez derrière le rôle du méchant professeur, mais qu'au fond vous êtes un homme blessé par la guerre, la vie, l'amour. Vous pensez que vous éloigner des autres vous permettra d'être mieux, et par conséquent vous vous enfermez sur vous-même. Voilà ce que je pense. »

Il se tourna vers elle et Hermione put voir qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Ses yeux noirs sans fond semblaient être remplis d'une immense tristesse. Elle fronça les sourcils et le vit tourner brusquement la tête de l'autre côté.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas … Ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Je suis allée trop loin, je ne voulais pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas allée trop loin Miss, vous êtes allée là où personne n'était allé depuis des années. »

Il s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle et la fixait avec intensité. Elle se perdit dans son regard et s'imagina blottie dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui enlever ce poids qu'il semblait porter sur les épaules.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, de vous confier, de quoique ce soit, je suis là monsieur.

-Vous ne voulez sûrement pas entendre un vieux rabougri se plaindre des erreurs qu'il a faites.

-Un vieux rabougri non, mais vous oui. Si vous pouvez vous débarrasser de tout ça, j'aimerai vous aider à le faire. »

Il sourit dans un soupir et se leva.

« Venez Miss, vos parents nous attendent en bas. Ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter. »

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle était dans ses bras, une fois encore. Par Merlin, il n'en attendait pas tant en venant ici, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Il déposa délicatement sa tête sur la sienne et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. La jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à descendre et restait collée contre lui, sans bouger. Ce qu'il se sentait bien comme ça. Il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment à l'infini, ne plus jamais la lâcher. Mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut trop court, ils se séparèrent.

« Vous m'avez manqué professeur.

-Vous aussi Miss. »

Tous deux retrouvèrent ensuite les parents d'Hermione au salon. Il accepta la proposition de Mrs Granger quand elle lui proposa de dîner avec eux, après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Il avait vu Hermione sourire quand il avait dit oui, et il avait senti une douce chaleur se propager dans son ventre. Par Merlin, elle le rendait fou. Quand ils passèrent à table, Hermione et lui se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, ce qui permit à Severus de pouvoir la regarder sans paraître suspect. Il se rendit compte qu'elle aussi le regardait, avec dans les yeux une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux semblaient lui sourire et l'inviter à se perdre dedans. Il resta un peu aussi après le repas, pour finir une conversation passionnante sur les sciences qu'il avait débuté avec les parents de sa bien-aimée. La jeune femme s'y mêlait parfois, même souvent, pour apporter des précisions toujours aussi pertinentes les unes que les autres. Son savoir était réellement exceptionnel. Puis vint le moment pour Severus de partir. C'est avec beaucoup de regret qu'il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, le regard fixé sur Hermione qui le regardait aussi. Etait-ce de la déception qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ? _N'importe quoi Severus, reprends-toi._

Ce fut elle qui le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte tandis que ses parents s'occupaient des vestiges du repas. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se tourna vers lui. Il la dévorait du regard sans gêne, il voulait, au plus profond de son être, qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui doucement, comme si elle tâtait le terrain. Puis sa bouche arriva au niveau de son oreille.

« Pensez bien à ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis là. Et merci pour ce soir. »

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un doux baiser. Quand elle croisa son regard, ses joues à elle virèrent au rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Alors il se pencha à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur son front un court instant. Ensuite il attrapa la poignée de la porte et sortit dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret.

Elle referma la porte et alla aider ses parents à la cuisine, essayant de ne pas trop laisser transparaître l'air béat sur son visage. Hermione souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit à ses parents et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans se changer, la Gryffondor se jeta sur son lit et put laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Il l'avait embrassée. Bon, sur le front, mais c'était quand même ça. Et puis tous les regards qu'ils avaient échangés durant la soirée. L'intensité qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son professeur l'avait transpercée. Toute la soirée elle avait senti une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre et elle se sentait maintenant fébrile. Merlin ce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Son dernier regard et ce baiser l'avait rendue encore plus tremblante. Il était tellement merveilleux. Elle souhaitait déjà le revoir au plus vite et se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être raison de boire de la potion plus que de raison pour le voir plus vite. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois il ne reviendrait pas et se contenterait de lui envoyer par hibou. Elle voulait être dans ses bras et pouvoir l'embrasser autre part que sur la joue. C'est sur ces pensées qu'Hermione s'endormit, sans avoir eu recours à la potion, le sourire aux lèvres.

HG&SS

« Au revoir Maman, au revoir Papa ! Vous allez me manquer !

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer ma chérie. N'oublies pas de nous envoyer régulièrement un message ! »

Un mois plus tard, Hermione repartait pour Poudlard. Elle allait définitivement mieux et se sentait prête à retourner en cours pour réussir ses ASPICS. Le professeur McGonagall était venue la chercher et toutes deux transplanèrent devant le portail de l'école.

« Alors Miss Granger, heureuse de revenir ?

-Si vous saviez à quel point madame la Directrice ! »

Les deux femmes firent le chemin ensemble et la Directrice laissa Hermione devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. La jeune femme put reprendre possession des lieux en attendant que ses camarades ne rentrent de cours, et quand Ginny et Neville passèrent le portrait, elle les attendait. Les retrouvailles furent animées et très joyeuses, et c'est en riant qu'ils descendirent manger. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione s'arrêta et poussa un gros soupir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Ça m'avait manqué. Vous m'avez manquée. »

Levant la tête vers la table des professeurs, elle vit que Severus la regardait. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret et rougit quand il le lui rendit. Elle baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa table pour déguster un merveilleux repas préparé par les elfes. Tout le monde voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, la revoir, discuter avec elle. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle retrouva son lit le soir, un peu fatiguée. Le lendemain était un samedi, elle pourrait se reposer autant qu'elle le voudrait et profiter de Poudlard. Dehors, quelques brins d'herbes commençaient à percer la neige, et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait sortir prendre le soleil.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre, et je pense que maintenant je publierai le samedi, je m'y suis habituée :P J'espère que l'avancée de l'histoire vous plaira ! ;)

Suite au prochain épisode ! :D

Bon week-end et bonne semaine ! ;)

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Elle était de retour à l'école. Sur le moment, quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la Grande Salle, il avait cru rêver. Puis il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bien là et c'était bien à lui qu'elle souriait. Tout un tas d'émotions l'avait traversé, et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil tellement il avait pensé à elle. C'est pourquoi il était maintenant dans son fauteuil, sa pensine devant lui, prêt à plonger la tête dedans. Il voulait se changer un peu les idées, et il avait pensé qu'éventuellement revoir Lily et ses imbéciles de copains, revivre des choses atroces, calmerait ses ardeurs.

De nombreux souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux, cruels, perfides, blessants. Severus sentit son visage s'affaisser au fur et à mesure qu'il revivait tout cela. Puis il sortit brusquement de la pensine, lessivé. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? C'est elle qui te fait avoir des idées débiles comme ça ? Espèce d'imbécile !_

*Toc Toc Toc*

Quelqu'un tapa à sa porte, ce qui eut le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Mais il était 9h du matin, un samedi. Qui pourrait bien le déranger dans ses appartements à cette heure, alors que d'habitude personne ne se présentait avant 11h. Et encore, seulement les personnes qui osaient se présenter devant sa porte. Il alla donc ouvrir, le pas pesant, un masque de colère collé au visage. Masque qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut quand il se retrouva devant Hermione Granger.

« Bonjour professeur, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non Miss. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Bien, merci. Tenez, vous avez 5 minutes ? Entrez. »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et il s'empressa de faire du thé pendant qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur la pensine. Il vit les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncer quand des explosions, souvenirs de guerre, jaillirent de l'objet magique.

« J'ose vous demander ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? »

Severus détourna le regard. Il avait mal. Mal de devoir tout garder, mal de devoir la voir si proche mais si éloignée, mal de toujours vivre ses souvenirs horribles en rêve, mal de tout. Mais jamais il ne s'était laissé abattre et maintenant il n'était plus qu'une machine, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle lui posait la question, ses yeux si doux posés sur son dos, il ne souhaitait que lui parler, encore et toujours, lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était Severus Rogue après tout, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à de telles extrémités.

« Je visualisais certains de mes souvenirs qui pourraient être utiles.

-De souvenirs de guerre ? Utiles ?

-Oui, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous en tenir avec les quelques mangemorts qui rôdent encore.

-Je pensais qu'on n'en entendait plus parler ?

-Justement.

-Oh. »

Il avait répondu un peu trop froidement et elle s'était fermée. Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Il l'entendit se lever mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait entièrement confiance.

« Je peux vous posez une question sans que vous ne m'envoyer chier comme vous venez de le faire ?

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je vous écoute.

-Ça, ça ne m'avait absolument pas manqué. Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi des souvenirs de votre jeunesse ? »

Severus se retourna brusquement. Hermione était penchée au-dessus de la pensine et fixait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Là, Severus vit rouge.

« Reculez de là petite peste ! Je peux savoir pourquoi, par Merlin, vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde absolument pas ?

-Pardon professeur, je ne voulais pas, je … Professeur ! »

Il s'élança jusque dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. A l'aide d'un sortilège, il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, les pensées toutes retournées. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette Gryffondor ? Fouiller dans sa vie privée ! Rien de moins ! Essayer de regarder SES souvenirs à lui ! Dans cette pensine, il y avait tout. Lily, la guerre, Lily, les Maraudeurs, Lily, elle. Tout.

Il devait cependant se calmer. Il essayait de se convaincre, malgré sa colère, qu'elle n'avait finalement rien fait de grave. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question qu'elle avait posé. Il s'était tout de suite senti agressé. _Et tu prétends l'aimer._ Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on entre dans sa vie de cette manière. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Elle devait être partie maintenant, furieuse, et comme il était absolument incapable de s'excuser devant qui que ce soit, il ne la récupérerait jamais…

Sur le moment, elle avait voulu partir et le laisser, ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais elle était incapable de s'éloigner de lui. Alors elle attendit quelques minutes, pour être sûre qu'il ne ferait rien exploser par rage. Puis elle se rapprocha doucement de la porte de la salle de bain et colla son oreille contre. Elle n'entendait rien du tout. Alors elle toqua discrètement.

« Professeur ? Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée si je vous ai mis en colère, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'incruster comme cela. Je devrais peut-être partir… »

Hermione avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un ton déçu, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir, pas de plein gré. Elle n'entendait toujours rien derrière la porte, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Elle sortit donc sa baguette magique et murmura un « Alohomora ». Elle entendit la serrure cliqueter, puis elle entrebâilla la porte doucement, pour qu'il puisse lui dire de déguerpir s'il en avait envie. Mais il ne dit rien et elle passa la tête par la porte pour voir un Severus Rogue assit à terre, la tête dans les mains, la poitrine secouée de sanglots.

« Professeur Rogue ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui, attendrie mais aussi inquiète de voir son professeur dans cet état.

« Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mis dans cet état …

-Miss Granger, je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça.

-C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça ?

-Non… Hermione, partez… »

Il venait de dire son prénom. Hermione crut rêver quand elle entendit cela. Et au lieu de partir comme il le lui demandait, elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme elle put, du fait de sa grande taille.

« Non, je reste avec vous. »

Il releva la tête, la surprise collée au visage. Puis il poussa un léger soupir amusé.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

-Si, je suis en train de réconforter mon professeur de potions. Et j'aimerai qu'il écoute ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Mais comme il n'écoute jamais personne … »

Il se leva brusquement, la faisant un peu reculer, et commença à faire les cents pas devant elle, ses dernières larmes coulant sur son mince visage. Elle le regardait faire, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Cela prit plusieurs minutes mais apparemment, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Pendant des années j'ai essayé de me faire aimer par les gens. Mais il s'est avéré que je ne suis absolument pas fait pour ça. J'ai donc renoncé à cette idée. C'est arrivé quand … Lily m'a rejeté. Je me suis fait à l'idée que personne ne veut et ne voudra jamais de moi. C'est en partie pour cela que je me suis complètement tourné vers les forces du mal. Je voulais de la reconnaissance et je pensais en avoir si je m'engageais comme mangemort. J'avais tord évidemment. Et puis Lily est morte, par ma faute. J'étais déjà un espion pour Dumbledore à cette époque. J'ai protégé son fils autant que je l'ai pu. Mais peu de gens le savait, et tout le monde me voyait comme un traître, même les membres de l'Ordre. Ce qui a été confirmé quand j'ai tué le Directeur. Pourtant, je ne faisais qu'exécuter des ordres, encore et toujours. Maintenant que tout est revenu à la normale, le monde me déteste, je me déteste, et je me demande parfois si tout cela vaut la peine, si je ne devrais pas plutôt partir pour m'isoler quelque part où personne ne me trouvera, où personne ne pourra me juger et me détester. »

Un silence suivit son discours. Hermione regardait Severus avec des yeux ronds, puis quand elle eut digéré ce qu'il venait de dire, elle prit la parole en se levant et en avançant vers lui.

« Tout le monde ne vous déteste pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute si Lily est morte. Vous avez tué Dumbledore parce qu'il vous l'a demandé. C'était débile de penser que les forces du mal vous aideraient. Ça vaut la peine de rester là.

-Miss, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes jeune. Mais si vous étiez là à l'époque, vous sauriez que rien de ce que vous venez de me dire n'est vrai, enfin, à part pour Dumbledore et les forces du mal.

-La mère d'Harry est décédée parce que Voldemort l'avait décidé. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre lui. C'est tout et c'est comme ça. Je suis certaine qu'elle est très heureuse là où elle est, et qu'elle est fière de tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru depuis que vous vous êtes tourné vers le mage noir. Et je répète, tout le monde ne vous déteste pas.

-Lily est morte parce que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de la tuer !

-Non ! Oh ce que vous pouvez être butté !

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Vous avez fini de m'enlever des points à chaque fois que je vous dis quelque chose qui ne vous plaît pas ? C'est la vérité, vous ne voulez pas vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas de votre faute parce que vous culpabilisez trop. Mais ça fait des années qu'elle est décédée, vous pourriez passer à autre chose non ? Même si vous l'aimez encore, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous pourrir le moral en pensant à elle toute la journée !

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je pense toute la journée, c'est à vous ! »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais les paroles de son professeur coupèrent court à sa réplique. Elle reprit ses esprits et analysa les possibilités. Soit elle partait en courant et il ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir pour être partie ainsi, soit elle courait l'embrassait, soit elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

« Vraiment ? »

 _Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu devais dire !_ Elle se fustigea pour avoir prononcé ce mot inutile.

« Oui.

-Wow.

-Je … Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit voulez-vous ?

-Non.

-Si. Faites comme si je …

-Je vous aime.

-Quoi ?! »

Et après avoir prononcé ces mots, qui ceux-là, étaient utiles, elle tenta de partir en passant à côté de lui. Mais il tendit le bras et la retint en la ramenant contre lui. Son visage était alors très près du sien. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Sans réfléchir, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de son professeur et l'embrassa.

« Je vous aime.

-Quoi ?! »

Il s'entendit répondre ce mot, qui ne servait absolument à rien. Mais il n'avait pu dire autre chose, tellement il se sentait heureux et libéré d'entendre les mots de la jeune femme. Alors c'était vrai, elle l'aimait ? Elle tenta de partir, mais il tendit le bras et la ramena vers lui, son visage très près du sien. Il n'osait pas vraiment bouger, de peur de l'effrayer. Mais ce fut elle qui le prit au dépourvu en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Par Merlin, le goût de ses lèvres, leur texture, tout était plus merveilleux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle accepte cette intrusion, mais essayant tout de même. Cependant, elle laissa le passage à sa langue et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à ce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ait plus de souffle.

Ils se séparèrent donc, essoufflés, mais heureux. Severus vit les yeux d'Hermione briller d'une lueur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lui se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il tenait dans ses bras l'objet de sa convoitise, et elle semblait bien avec lui. La chaleur se répandit dans son bas-ventre et il sourit à la jeune femme, d'un sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Miss …hum, Hermione, je …

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. »

 _QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, faut-il toujours que tu dises n'importe quoi ?!_ Il la vit s'offusquer et elle s'éloigna de lui, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, un mangemort, un professeur salaud envers ses élèves, que personne n'aime. J'ai failli oublier. Heureusement que vous me l'avez rappelé, j'ai presque failli tomber amoureuse de vous. Mais ça serait absolument débile, personne ne vous aime, cette règle ne doit pas être contournée. »

Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton ironique et vexé. Il venait de la vexer. Mais sa réponse l'avait quelque peu énervé, et il ne souhaitait pas se laisser faire.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton et …

-Et bien enlevez-moi des points alors, vous savez faire ça non ? Et puis tant qu'on y est, mettez-moi en retenue pour vous avoir embrassé !

-Ne me coupez pas la parole ! Oui je suis un mangemort, j'ai tué des gens, sans aucun ressentiment, non je ne vous enverrai pas en retenue et je suis aussi salaud que mes élèves sont débiles !

-Moi qui croyais que vous n'étiez pas le même homme en classe et avec moi, je vois que je me suis trompée. Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux oublier tout ça. Au revoir professeur. »

Il la regarda sortir, un masque de fureur collé au visage. Mais à l'intérieur, il sentait qu'il y aurait de nouveau du travail à accomplir pour recoller les morceaux qui venaient de tomber. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ? Il poussa un énorme soupir et retourna dans son salon pour ranger la pensine. Mais avant il y mit un souvenir qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est plus court que le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se rapproche progressivement du dénouement ... :)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! :)_

Elle était rentrée en courant dans son dortoir et s'était jetée sur son lit, en larmes. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée, pourquoi, alors qu'elle lui montrait son amour et qu'il ressentait, apparemment, la même chose ? Pourquoi se renfermait-il alors qu'elle n'attendait que de le connaître mieux, pour l'aimer davantage ? Il l'avait aidée à surmonter toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées depuis la guerre et maintenant qu'elle allait mieux il l'abandonnait, en leur faisant du mal à tous les deux. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique de son professeur de potions. D'ailleurs elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il y en ait une dans tout ça. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers du dortoir et ferma brusquement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin à coup de baguette magique, pour que personne ne la voie. Mais quand la personne entra dans le dortoir, elle se dirigea directement vers le lit d'Hermione et ouvrit les rideaux.

« Hermione ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je croyais que tu allais mieux…

-Je vais mieux Ginny, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si Hermione, je m'inquiète. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de l'année, je m'inquiète. Tu as toujours fait en sorte de contourner les moments où je te demandais des explications, mais là tu n'y arriveras pas. Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à ma meilleure amie et je le saurai. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »

Un énorme sanglot secoua la poitrine d'Hermione et devant l'acharnement de Ginny, elle capitula. Elle lui raconta tout. La dépression, la tentative de suicide, son professeur qui l'avait sauvée, puis protégée, pour ensuite l'aider à aller mieux en retrouvant lui-même ses parents. Elle parla même de ses sentiments envers lui, ce qui fit grimacer Ginny, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione finit son discours par les évènements qui venaient juste d'avoir lieu, et elle souffla un bon coup en regardant son amie.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu allais tellement mal que tu as tenté de te suicider en sautant de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais Rogue était là et il t'a sauvé la vie. Il t'a ensuite pris sous son aile, et c'est grâce à lui si tu as pu dormir, suivre les cours, redevenir la Hermione que tu étais avant. Il a même retrouvé tes parents pour te rendre heureuse. Tu es partie avec eux, mais tu l'as revu il y a un mois environ, vous avez passé la soirée ensemble. Et là tu reviens, tu vas le voir, vous vous disputez, vous vous embrassez, il te dit que ce n'est pas bien, et tu pars. C'est ça ?

-Oui …

-Mais Hermione, pourquoi ne m'as-tu parlé de rien avant ? J'aurai pu t'aider également…

-Je sais bien Ginny, mais je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Et puis, il y avait Severus.

-Severus … Beurk il va falloir du temps pour m'y faire !

-Ginny ! De toute façon il n'y aura sûrement plus rien maintenant, alors tu n'auras pas à t'habituer de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Ginny où vas-tu ? Ginny ! »

Mais son amie était déjà partie en courant, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione connaissait ce sourire, c'était celui que son amie arborait quand elle avait une idée en tête. La jeune femme eut un mauvais pressentiment mais n'eut pas la force de se lever pour courir après la cadette des Weasley. Après tout, elle avait confiance en Ginny.

Cependant, son amie revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'air penaud. Quand Hermione la questionna, elle répondit qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire pour le moment, qu'elle lui dirait tout plus tard. Hermione accepta tant bien que mal l'idée de ne pas savoir et toutes les deux descendirent pour rejoindre Neville et Luna dans la Grande Salle. Quand elles entrèrent, Hermione s'aperçut que son professeur de potions n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il pouvait bien être, mais décida ensuite qu'elle n'en avait cure. Il l'avait rejeté comme une vieille chaussette, elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle passa donc l'après-midi avec ses amis, à rire et flâner dans la salle commune, puis ils rendirent visite à Hagrid. L'après-midi passa relativement vite, et elle se félicita le soir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas pensé à l'homme qu'elle aimait, trop occupée à profiter de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis des semaines.

Il avait décidé de partir toute la journée pour se changer les idées. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné et il était maintenant assis dans la Grande Salle à fixer la Gryffondor qui rigolait avec ses amis avant d'aller se coucher. Il souhaitait aller la voir pour s'excuser de son comportement indécent, mais il savait bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Soupirant, il sortit de la salle à la suite de la femme qu'il aimait, et se dirigea vers les cachots, non sans un dernier regard sur sa protégée.

Juste avant d'entrer dans son laboratoire, il se retourna. Il avait entendu des pas derrière lui, il en était persuadé. Pour prendre le dessus sur la personne qui le suivait, il éteignit toutes les bougies du couloir d'un coup de baguette magique et attendit patiemment, sans faire de bruit, que la personne se dévoile. Il entendit un murmure, puis une vive lueur éclaira tout le couloir.

« Professeur Rogue, je pourrais vous parler ?

-Miss Weasley, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis occupé. Si vous pouviez repasser plus tard.

-C'est à propos d'Hermione. »

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement qui consistait à ouvrir la porte pour échapper à la rousse et se retourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard suspicieux.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-je parler de Miss Granger avec vous ?

-Vous ne le voulez peut-être pas, mais moi si. S'il-vous-plaît professeur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Très bien, entrez. »

Il la fit entrer dans son laboratoire et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle regardait autour d'elle les nombreux chaudrons et ingrédients qui se trouvaient là. Severus comprenait l'émerveillement de la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce.

« Hermione adorerait cet endroit. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et soutint le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« Professeur, Hermione m'a tout raconté ce matin, quand elle est revenue de chez vous.

-Et ?

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-Ça me regarde parce que ma meilleure amie est éperdument amoureuse de vous !

-Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire une ânerie pareille ? Elle pense être amoureuse de moi, nuance. Je l'ai sauvée d'une mort certaine et j'ai retrouvé ses parents. C'est pour cela qu'elle pense ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une gamine.

-Une gamine rationnelle qui sait faire la différence entre amour et reconnaissance. Professeur, vous n'étiez pas là tout à l'heure. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, sa voix tremblait quand elle racontait ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Ça l'a vraiment bouleversée que vous la rejetiez comme vous l'avez fait. Elle vous aime. Alors soit vous l'aimez et vous lui faites comprendre, soit vous vous êtes moqué d'elle ce matin et j'espère que vous avez honte.

-Jamais je ne me moquerais d'elle Miss Weasley !

-Alors montrez-lui ce que vous ressentez !

-Dehors. Allez la chercher. »

La rousse s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle garda simplement la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, dans une imitation parfaite du poisson mort. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits et lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir en courant pour aller chercher Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonswwwaaaaaaaarrrrr ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui commence à justifier le rating ... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! On se rapproche inexorablement de la fin ... Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait fini pour nos deux compères !_

 _Passez un bon dimanche, une bonne semaine, et à samedi prochain ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

Neville et elle attendait que Ginny revienne en discutant tranquillement devant la cheminée. Puis ils virent une furie rousse entrer dans la pièce.

« Hermione, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, c'est important ! »

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, se demandant pourquoi son amie avait l'air si excitée. Ginny l'attrapa par le bras et elles descendirent en courant les nombreux escaliers menant aux cachots.

« Où m'emmènes-tu Ginny ?

-Tu vas voir. Ne poses pas de questions. »

Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage devant une porte qu'Hermione avait déjà vu, mais elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce.

« Entre. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ? Mais Ginny … »

La rousse la poussa dans la pièce après avoir ouvert la porte et referma derrière elle. Hermione fixa la porte un petit moment puis se retourna pour observer la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle poussa une exclamation quand elle découvrit que son professeur de potions la regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, entouré de nombreux chaudrons et d'ingrédients destinés aux potions. _Le paradis du potioniste._ Elle fixa ensuite son regard sur les yeux de son professeur et se sentit fondre. Peut-être était-ce de la tendresse qu'elle lisait dans ce profond et merveilleux regard.

« Hermione.

-Professeur.

-Votre amie est venue me voir ce soir pour me dire qu'elle était au courant de tout, depuis le commencement.

-C'est le cas.

-Elle m'a aussi dit que vous pensiez être amoureuse de moi.

-C'est également le cas.

-C'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Professeur, pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas qu'une personne vous aime pour ce que vous êtes ? Pourquoi souhaitez-vous toujours être seul et n'avoir à rendre de compte à personne ? Vous êtes un humain, pas une machine. Vous ressentez des choses et ce n'est pas la peine de les dissimuler derrière un masque d'indifférence.

-Vous pensez que je ressens quelque chose pour vous Miss Granger ?

-Etant donné que vous m'avez embrassé ce matin, j'en ai déduis que oui. Même si je me trompe, vous ressentez forcément quelque chose pour moi, que ce soit de l'agacement ou de la haine.

-Je ne ressens pas de haine pour vous. De l'agacement oui. Et …

-Et … ?

-Votre amie va certainement me tuer si je ne le dis pas.

-Je l'en empêcherai ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Il faut que je le dise tout de même, histoire de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis persuadé que vous ne m'aimez pas réellement, mais que vous pensez m'aimer. Cependant, votre amie a tenté de me persuader que vous étiez follement amoureuse de moi. Et si c'est vrai, alors je dois avouer que j'en suis le premier ravi. »

Tout d'abord, Hermione ne dit rien. Puis un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage et elle commença à rire en s'approchant de son professeur de potions qui se redressa lentement.

« Dois-je déduire par ce rire que vous vous êtes moquée de moi Miss Granger ?

-Non, vous devez en déduire que je suis absolument, littéralement et complètement heureuse de savoir que, même si vous ne l'avez pas dit à haute voix, vous m'aimez. »

Il sourit à son tour et doucement se rapprocha d'elle, de sorte à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener contre elle. Elle posa ses mains contre le torse de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas cette fois. Il baissa la tête puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione s'entendit gémir de plaisir tandis qu'il passait sa langue dans sa bouche et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme pour approfondir le baiser.

Elle se sentit soulevée du sol, puis il l'assit sur une des paillasses destinées à la confection de potions. Toujours les lèvres collées, il lui caressa le dos et elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre et les mains de Severus se faisaient baladeuses sur son corps tremblant. Elle le voulait, maintenant, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il accepte aussi vite. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à onduler son bassin qui était collé contre le sexe tendu de son amour. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir puis stoppa le baiser pour aller chuchoter à son oreille.

« Hermione, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était teintée de désir et de déception, elle vit Severus sourire grandement.

« Prenons le temps. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut.

-Bon d'accord… Mais embrasses-moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et lui dévora de nouveau les lèvres, la câlinant en même temps. Au bout d'une éternité ils se décollèrent et Hermione descendit de la table, les yeux rêveurs.

« Tu devrais y aller, le couvre-feu va bientôt être mis en place.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit … Severus.

-Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle sortit pour retourner dans sa salle commune, comblée.

Elle sortit et il ressentit un grand vide en lui. Mais il était tellement heureux. Elle savait, maintenant, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, elle l'aimait aussi. Beaucoup. _Au point de te désirer._ Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se rendit compte que lui aussi la désirait, beaucoup. Il était tendu et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sensation. Laissant la préparation de potions pour Mrs Pomfresh au lendemain, il sortit du laboratoire et se rendit chez lui, pour soulager ses ardeurs et pouvoir penser à sa bien-aimée autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Quand elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il n'y avait plus que Ginny dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était assise devant la cheminée et il semblait qu'elle était plus qu'impatiente de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en bas. Mais Hermione resta vague, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la rousse.

« Mais enfin Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vu ton sourire, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? Il t'a embrassé ? Hermione !

-Ginny calme-toi, nous avons discuté - _un peu_ \- et nous nous sommes embrassés – _beaucoup_. Ensuite il m'a dit de partir pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu. C'est tout.

-Et tu vas le revoir bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas Ginny. Bon je vais me coucher, à demain. »

Hermione monta dans le dortoir, se changea et se mit dans son lit, épanouie, mais aussi tremblante. La sensation de son sexe contre le sien, même à travers des couches de vêtements, l'avait émoustillée. Il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait apparemment. Ce qui voulait peut-être dire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire durerait longtemps. Hermione sourit et s'endormit paisiblement sur cette pensée, rêvant de lui.

Le lendemain matin quand elle se leva, Ginny tenta de reprendre son interrogatoire pour obtenir des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Mais Hermione tint bon et ne lui révéla rien. Elle voulait tout garder pour elle pour le moment, et même si elle était plus que reconnaissante envers son amie de lui avoir permis de se retrouver dans les bras de Severus, elle ne comptait pas lui en dire plus. Ce fut donc harcelée par Ginny qu'elle passa la journée, soupirant à chaque fois que la rousse tentait de lui soutirer des informations. A la fin de la journée, quand Luna et Neville les rejoignirent pour manger, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le couple écoutait Ginny poser des questions à Hermione, des questions qui leur paraissaient bizarres, mais ils ne dirent rien.

« Hermione allez ! C'est en partie grâce à moi s'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Tu peux bien m'en parler non ?

-Ginny. Oui c'est grâce à toi s'il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Mais j'aimerai garder un semblant d'intimité et pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Plus tu essaieras d'en savoir, moins je t'en dirai. Et crois-moi, si tu continues, je te lance un sort. »

La jeune Weasley soupira et se renfrogna, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Son regard était tourné vers Severus qui la regardait d'un air amusé depuis la table des professeurs. Elle lui sourit discrètement et il le lui rendit, en faisant attention que personne ne le voit. Durant tout le repas elle lui lança des regards, ce que Ginny vit. Elle s'abstint cependant de tous commentaires, au grand bonheur d'Hermione. Quand elle se leva pour retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle tourna la tête vers son bien-aimé pour lui dire au revoir. Mais elle sourit quand il lui fit signe de l'attendre. Elle sortit donc de la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis, et juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à monter, elle entendit sa voix derrière eux.

« Miss Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Puis-je vous voir un instant ?

-Bien sûr. Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune. »

Un énorme sourire s'étalait sur le visage de Ginny, mais Neville avait un air inquiet collé au visage. Il se demandait sûrement quelle torture le professeur Rogue allait lui infliger.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fanfic' ! Il est, il me semble, un peu plus court et j'en suis désolée ... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine ! :)_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre ..._

Les trois amis de sa Gryffondor montèrent les marches qui les mèneraient à leur salle commune et lui descendit dans les cachots, suivi d'Hermione. Il alla jusqu'à ses appartements et murmura le mot de passe avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il prit la jeune femme par les hanches et l'attira à lui.

« Alors Miss Granger, avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

-Pas trop mal et la vôtre professeur Rogue ?

-Longue sans toi. »

Il se pencha et saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et amoureux. Leurs langues jouaient doucement l'une avec l'autre, les mains de Severus étaient venues se poser sur les reins de la jeune femme, et les bras de celle-ci entouraient le cou du Maître des Potions. Puis ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

HG&SS

Une sorte de routine heureuse s'était mise en place entre eux. Dans la journée, leur relation ne reflétait que celle totalement ordinaire d'une élève et de son professeur. Il avait juste remarqué une légère modification dans son comportement : il n'enlevait plus de points aux rouge et or par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas changé, mis à part les quelques regards qu'elle lui lançait aux repas, et parfois pendant les cours. Mais le soir, après le dîner, la jeune femme le rejoignait dans ses appartements, et y passait en général une bonne partie de la nuit. Lui assit dans son fauteuil ou le canapé, à corriger des copies ou à préparer ses cours, et elle, à terre devant la cheminée pour faire ses devoirs, puis à ses côtés pour lire un livre emprunté dans sa bibliothèque. Souvent la soirée se terminait par un câlin un peu plus intime qu'un simple baiser, mais jamais Severus n'avait voulu aller trop loin. Elle était une élève et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être séparé d'elle parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la relation qu'ils entretenaient valait déjà le renvoi de l'un et de l'autre. Elle tentait parfois de l'avoir en usant de ses charmes, mais il avait su tant bien que mal résister au fil des soirées. Son désir pour elle était toujours aussi fort, même plus, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la prendre tant qu'elle était une élève. Ils en avaient discuté plusieurs fois, et Hermione était finalement tombée d'accord avec lui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de le convaincre parfois.

Il aimait ce temps passé avec elle, leurs discussions sur tout type de sujet, la concentration dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son travail, puis la délicatesse qu'elle montrait quand elle venait vers lui avec un bouquin. Il avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de la déconcentrer pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait eu était « Severus, si tu en as vraiment envie alors vas-y, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas risquer qu'on se fasse renvoyer. » Cette réplique lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il la laissait travailler tranquillement.

Les semaines passèrent et les examens de la jeune femme se rapprochèrent inévitablement. Au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique arrivait, Severus voyait sa compagne devenir de plus en plus anxieuse. Le soir chez lui, elle passait plus de temps sur ses devoirs et moins de temps à ses côtés. Et dans la journée, il ne la voyait quasiment plus. Elle sautait parfois des repas, ou aller prendre un sandwich en cuisine pour pouvoir travailler librement et plus longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle stressait autant pour ses A.S.P.I.C.S, surtout qu'elle aurait pu les passer haut la main en début d'année sans avoir rien révisé. Alors il décida de lui en parler un soir, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un livre à la main, et des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

« Hermione, mon cœur, est-ce que tu as croisé ton reflet dans un miroir il y a peu ?

-Non, mais si je suis trop horrible pour toi, on peut tout arrêter.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne te mets pas sur la défensive s'il-te-plaît. Tu devrais ralentir un peu la cadence, tu n'as pas besoin de te fatiguer autant, tu passeras tes examens sans problèmes, je te l'assure.

-Severus, il faut que je révise pour les réussir, sinon tu peux être sûr que j'échouerai.

-Viens là. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et il l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, les bras autour de sa taille.

« Mon cœur, tu es de loin la meilleure élève de cette école. Tu réussiras ces examens, et tu les réussirais même si tu n'avais pas révisé. Alors s'il-te-plaît, prends soin de toi, tu es tellement fatiguée.

-Mais … Je sais bien que j'en fais trop, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur de ne rien savoir. »

Severus lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je sais que tu y arriveras, et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas besoin de réviser. Puisque tu souhaites le faire, alors pas de soucis, mais prends un peu plus de temps pour toi, pour te reposer. Et pour nous. »

Ensuite il l'embrassa délicatement.

Il était tellement gentil avec elle depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, encore plus qu'avant. Là encore, il prouvait qu'il l'aimait. Confortablement installée sur ses genoux, elle l'écouta lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne du temps pour elle et pour eux. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Hermione sentit son corps s'embraser, et une douce chaleur lui parcourut le bas ventre. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait et approfondit le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et la jeune femme bougea de manière à se retrouver à califourchon sur son professeur. Il la laissa faire et mis ses mains sur ses fesses tandis qu'elle appuyait doucement son sexe contre le sien. Elle l'entendit gémir de plaisir et cela la réconforta. Doucement ses mains se dirigèrent vers les boutons de chemise de Severus, qu'elle défit pour poser ses mains contre son torse nu. Elle tremblait de plaisir sous les mains de son amour qui s'était lui aussi attaqué au haut d'Hermione, pour ensuite parcourir son dos de caresses pressantes. A plusieurs reprises ses mains passèrent sur les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, mais au grand déplaisir d'Hermione, jamais il ne l'enleva pour prendre sa poitrine en main. Elle fit donc descendre ses propres mains sur le ventre de Severus et elle sentit son bas ventre se contracter quand elle arriva au niveau de la ceinture. Elle commença à défaire le pantalon mais des mains l'arrêtèrent.

« Hermione, non …

-Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Bien sûr que si, tu sais que j'en ai très envie, mais souviens-toi de nos discussions.

-Je sais, mais personne ne saura rien. Severus, mon amour, s'il-te-plaît …

-Non, Hermione, plus tard, je te le promets.

-Mais …

-Je te promets que ce soir là, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Mais pas maintenant.

-Très bien… »

Elle se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui, frustrée. Des yeux elle chercha son haut, pour le remettre et ensuite se lever. Puis elle attrapa son sac, rangea ses affaires et retourna vers son homme qui la regardait faire. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il se leva et l'enlaça en déposant un lourd baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé mon ange.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je comprends. Il faut que j'y aille avant le couvre-feu. Je t'aime Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione. A demain.

-A demain. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement et retourna dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, un peu frustrée. Elle en avait tellement envie ! Et apparemment lui aussi. Mais non, elle n'avait toujours pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il ne tarderait pas à accepter, au vu de sa réaction ce soir. Le sourire aux lèvres elle se coucha en pensant qu'il avait peut-être raison, et qu'elle devrait sûrement se consacrer plus de temps, ainsi qu'à leur couple.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il ne voyait plus sa bien-aimée. Elle lui avait dit, juste avant que les examens ne commencent, qu'elle ne passerait pas pendant 1 semaine, pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement aux épreuves et aux révisions. L'homme commençait à trouver le temps long sans la compagnie de la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision. Et puis il réservait une petite surprise à la jeune femme, une surprise qu'il était sûr qu'elle apprécierait. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il s'était dit qu'il pourrait bien faire une exception. Après tout, il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour lui faire plaisir.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bon, cette fois-ci nous y sommes ... Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire ..._

 _J'aimerai remercier_ _ **LeanaB**_ _, qui a permis à cette histoire d'être lisible et publiée ! Un grand merci, sans toi cette fanfiction serait toujours en attente dans ma clé USB ! Tu m'as permis de tenter une expérience extraordinaire ! Merci !_

 _J'aimerai également vous remercier vous, qui avez lu l'histoire, l'avez suivie, avez laissé des messages qui me donnaient chaque semaine envie de publier encore et encore ! Et qui m'ont également donné envie de continuer à écrire ! Vous êtes extraordinaires et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un de mes écrits puisse plaire un tant soit peu. Grâce à vous chaque week-end devenait "magique" ..._

 _C'est donc un peu triste que je vous laisse lire l'ultime chapitre d'une aventure particulièrement enrichissante pour moi ..._

 _Merci beaucoup, et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

 _Bisous à tous !_

5 jours d'examens, 5 jours qui venaient de passer à une vitesse hallucinante, et en même temps très lentement. A une vitesse hallucinante car elle avait du jongler entre les révisions et les épreuves, en se laissant que très peu de temps pour manger et se reposer. Très lentement car pendant 5 jours elle n'avait pas vu Severus et il lui manquait énormément. Mais elle venait tout juste de terminer sa dernière épreuve et elle allait pouvoir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait le soir même. Elle alla se promener dans le parc avec Ginny, Neville et Luna, avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle en leur compagnie. En s'asseyant elle tourna la tête vers la Table des Professeurs et elle remarqua que Severus ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait loupé un repas.

« Hermione, il y a un bout de papier qui vient de se poser dans ton assiette. »

Neville la regarda d'un air inquiet tandis qu'elle prenait le bout de papier et l'ouvrait.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux ?

-Non Neville, c'est plutôt le contraire. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione tandis le bout de papier à Ginny. Elle vit son amie sourire tandis qu'elle lisait ce qu'il y avait dessus.

 _Mon cœur,_

 _Retrouves-moi dans mes appartements au plus vite s'il-te-plaît. Ne mange pas, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Je t'aime._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ginny, tu peux tout expliquer à Luna et Neville s'il-te-plaît ? Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir. Il faut que j'y aille, bon appétit tout le monde, on se voit tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune femme sortit de la Grande Salle en courant et descendit aussi vite qu'elle le put dans les cachots, direction les appartements de son homme. Le cœur battant et le souffle court, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et murmura le mot de passe. Elle entra et s'arrêta sur le seuil, le souffle coupé. Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce, diffusée par des bougies allumées dans tous les coins de la pièce. Calée entre le canapé et la cuisine, une table était dressée, sur laquelle se trouvaient des mets délicieux, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un bon vin rouge. Severus sortit à ce moment là de la chambre et s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement.

« Alors mon ange, comment se sont passés tes examens ?

-Pas trop mal je pense. Tu m'as manqué mon amour.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Hermione. Alors, que penses-tu d'un petit dîner en amoureux, pour fêter la fin de tes examens ?

-C'est une merveilleuse idée !

-Alors viens. »

Severus déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione puis la dirigea jusqu'à sa chaise, qu'il recula pour qu'elle s'asseye. Puis il s'installa en face d'elle et lui sourit calmement. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de faire ce genre de surprise, et bien qu'elle fût ravie de cette soirée, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Elle pouvait voir une lueur briller dans les yeux de son homme et elle s'interrogea sur la signification de tout cela. Mais elle oublia vite ses questions quand ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Le repas était véritablement délicieux et Hermione se sentait bien, les quelques verres de vin rouge l'aidant à se sentir encore plus heureuse que d'habitude lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le dessert terminé, Severus proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé et elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'accompagner.

Il s'assit contre un des accoudoirs et elle se posa à ses côtés tandis qu'il passait les bras autour d'elle. Paisible, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et soupira d'aise.

« Merci.

-Pourquoi me remercies-tu mon ange ?

-Pour cette soirée. C'est merveilleux Severus. Je me sens si bien quand je suis avec toi. Si jamais un jour tu me rejettes, je ne sais pas comment je survivrais. Tu es devenu si important pour moi, tu fais parti de ma vie, bien plus que le reste. Cette semaine loin de toi a été tellement longue. Je t'aime Severus. Je t'aime plus que tout.

-Mon amour, tu sais à quel point je t'aime, et tu sais aussi que je compte bien te garder à tout jamais prêt de moi. Et crois-moi, cette soirée n'est pas encore terminée. »

Sur ces mots il se pencha et l'embrassa, délicatement d'abord, puis fougueusement. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et Hermione comprit enfin. La lueur dans les yeux de Severus, cette soirée, ce repas, elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur. Elle gémit quand les mains de Severus entrèrent en contact avec son ventre, quand il commença à relever son tee-shirt. Ne souhaitant pas qu'il prenne de l'avance, Hermione défit la chemise de l'homme et posa ses mains sur son torse, comme elle aimait le faire. Il s'allongea un peu sur elle après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt et ses mains jouèrent avec les agrafes de son soutien-gorge avant de l'enlever lui aussi. Hermione gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit les grandes mains pétrir doucement sa poitrine. Il la rendait folle. Elle se tortilla sous lui pour pouvoir l'entourer de ses jambes puis passa ses bras autour de son cou pour encore approfondir le baiser. Elle sentait le sexe dur et tendu de Severus contre le sien et ondula inconsciemment le bassin. Gémissant, Severus commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis l'épaule, s'arrêta quelques instants sur le sein gauche, puis continua sa descente jusqu'à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Ses mains, qui étaient occupées avec la poitrine d'Hermione, partirent défaire la ceinture et enlever le pantalon de la jeune femme. Simplement vêtue de sa culotte en dentelle, Hermione frissonna tandis que Severus lui caressait délicatement l'intérieur des cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à sa partie la plus intime. Mais il n'y toucha pas, se contentant de revenir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les mains de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Hermione défit alors le pantalon de Severus, non sans difficultés, puis posa sa main sur la bosse formée par l'érection de son homme. Il grogna de plaisir et ondula le bassin pour se frotter contre la main de son amante. Puis il se leva et la fit se relever, la serrant contre lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

Il l'entraina à sa suite jusque dans la chambre, où il la poussa délicatement sur le lit pour ensuite la parcourir du regard.

« Quoi ?

-Tu es magnifique Hermione.

-Alors ne restes pas là et viens profiter. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à califourchon sur elle, pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressaient toutes les parties du corps de la jeune femme, qui soupirait contre sa bouche. Ses mains à elle parcouraient son dos, allaient jusqu'à ses fesses, puis remontaient, faisant de doux allers-retours qui le faisaient frissonner. Elle prit alors l'initiative de faire tomber la dernière barrière de tissu qui le cacher à sa vue et il gémit quand sa main prit possession de son sexe. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, bientôt comblés. Tandis qu'elle commençait un lent va et vient avec sa main, Severus ferma les yeux et profita des sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus rauque tandis qu'approchait la délivrance. Mais il l'arrêta juste avant.

« Hermione … arrêtes … s'il-te-plaît … »

Elle arrêta et il l'embrassa férocement. Sa main gauche prit le sein droit de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement tandis que son autre main se faufilait sous la barrière de tissu qui restait sur le corps d'Hermione. Il la sentit humide et parfaitement prête à le recevoir. Il glissa en elle un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, et fit de lents va et vient tout en caressant le petit bout de chair rose avec son pouce. Elle s'essouffla et se raidit progressivement tandis que son bassin ondulait de plus en plus rapidement, à la recherche du plaisir suprême. Severus la sentit venir et s'arrêta brusquement, la faisant soupirer de frustration.

« Severus, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui mon ange ?

-Vas-y. »

Il fit tomber la petite culotte de son amante et se repositionna au-dessus d'elle. Plaçant son pénis à l'entrée, il poussa doucement sans jamais la pénétrer, pour la faire se languir. Mais autant qu'Hermione, il ne pouvait plus attendre et la pénétra d'un coup de hanche, la faisant crier. Puis il ressortit, et entra de nouveau, encore et encore. Les sensations qui le parcouraient étaient tellement forte qu'il atteignit vite la jouissance, en même temps que son amante qui, plantant les ongles dans ses épaules, se cambra et se resserra autour de lui en criant son nom.

Quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits, il s'allongea à côté d'elle et les recouvrit de la couverture, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon amour ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Merci.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Plus que tout.

-Je sais. Et je t'aime encore plus. »

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras et il ne tarda pas à venir la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

HG&SS

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se releva brusquement, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver, puis entendit le bruit de la douche. Il souffla, rassuré, puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir prit des affaires dans son armoire et entra dans la pièce. Hermione sortait de la douche et s'était enroulée dans une serviette.

« Bonjour mon amour !

-Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va très bien, et toi ? Je me suis permis de prendre une douche, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, tu es chez toi mon ange. »

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, puis lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui et lui déposa un énorme baiser sur les lèvres, auquel il répondit avidement. Severus se glissa sous la douche tandis qu'Hermione s'habillait, puis elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, elle avait préparé du thé et avait demandé à un elfe d'apporter le petit-déjeuner. Il lui sourit, l'enlaça et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as fait un chemin énorme depuis cette nuit où tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours. Et je crois que nous avons découvert la raison pour laquelle je pouvais entendre tes pensées quand tu étais vraiment mal. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas ton habitude de dire des choses qui dégoulinent de miel ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi mon amour. Tu m'as aidée, soutenue, tu as tout fait pour que j'aille mieux. Je t'aime Severus, et je te remercie de m'avoir permis d'être là maintenant. Tu as fait bien plus que me sauver ce soir-là. Tu m'as fait revivre. Merci. »

Elle l'embrassa pour accentuer la portée de ces mots et Severus ne put résister. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre pour partager de nouveaux ébats avec elle.

EPILOGUE

Hermione et Severus, après avoir annoncé à tout le monde leur relation, s'étaient installés ensemble dans une petite maison au fin fond de la campagne, où ils avaient pu donner libre cours à leur amour. De cet amour étaient ressortis un mariage, deux enfants, Lily et Albus, un chien et bien évidemment de nombreuses disputes. Mais tous deux formaient un merveilleux couple, et tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point. Lily, jeune fille aux yeux foncés, cheveux bouclés et sombres, était une Serpentard intelligente, rusée, souriante et pleine de vie. Son petit frère, Albus, cheveux châtains et yeux noisettes, était un Gryffondor plein de courage, toujours prêt à aider et à faire une bêtise. Il y avait également Patmol, le chien, dont le nom avait étonné tout le monde, car personne n'avait jamais su comment Hermione avait réussi à faire accepter ce nom à Severus.


End file.
